


You Belong

by momentofchaos



Series: The Grace of Belonging - A Series of Alternate Timelines [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I promise there is a plot somewhere, I've confused even myself, Kid Fic, Marriage, Phil Coulson is Skye's Father, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 07, uncle mack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofchaos/pseuds/momentofchaos
Summary: Daisy and Sousa are living a happily married life with their daughter, but when a Shield experiment goes wrong, someone arrives from another timeline and throws a curveball into their life.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez (background), Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons (Background), Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: The Grace of Belonging - A Series of Alternate Timelines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173653
Comments: 85
Kudos: 202





	1. The Universe had Other Plans Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so. I've been thinking about this for weeks so here it is. 
> 
> Happy one month with out AoS :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout her life, Daisy Johnson had experienced a lot. A rocky upbringing led to adventures across the galaxies. She’d battled supervillains and saved the world a couple times. Her heart had been broken and fixed again by the humanity of the team she found herself surrounded with, the people she had chosen as her family. The one thing she never thought she’d get, and yet there they were. And then something else came up. Something she never really gave any thought to before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an intro with basically an update on what happened post-season 7 finale.
> 
> There's no actual plot in this chapter but it's cute, hopefully?

Throughout her life, Daisy Johnson had experienced a lot. A rocky upbringing led to adventures across the galaxies. She’d battled supervillains and saved the world a couple times. Her heart had been broken and fixed again by the humanity of the team she found herself surrounded with, the people she had chosen as her family. The one thing she never thought she’d get, and yet there they were. And then something else came up. Something she never really gave any thought to before. Staring at the positive pregnancy test, she couldn’t quite believe it. She sat on the bathroom floor for what felt like hours in disbelief before she heard her husband come through the front door, greeting her warmly as he always did. They’d been married for just three months, and they’d talked about having children someday, but it was definitely an ‘in the future’ plan, too much was going on with rebuilding Shield and their future endeavours into space on Zephyr 3. The universe had other plans apparently.

It hadn’t taken Daniel too long to realise something was off with Daisy when he had got home that day, and when she passed him the stick, he wasn’t quite sure what she was looking so misty eyed about.

“I’m- I’m pregnant” she had muttered, scouring Daniel’s face for his reaction. He looked from the stick that was still in his hands, to Daisy’s stomach and then back up to her face. Daisy made a sharp intake of breath in the moment where Daniel was still clearly processing what she had told him. Her heart leapt as the biggest smile crossed across the face of the love of her life. Immediately, she had been swept off her feet, secure in his arms as he span her around. She giggled ecstatically as Daniel placed her back her back on the floor and met her in a passionate kiss.

“I can’t believe we’re going to be parents.” He said quietly, breathless from the excitement. “I think we might need to put the Astro Ambassadors on pause for a while.”

“Yeah, if you think I’m giving birth to this kid in the middle of another gravity storm, you’re mad.” Daisy said, resting her hands on his chest. “We’re ready for this right? We’ll be okay?”

Daniel clocked the worried look that meant her eyes were beginning to fill up with tears again. He took her hands in his and squeezed them tight. “I have no doubt, you’ll be the best mother on this planet, or any other for that matter. And I’ll be by your side the whole time.”

“You’re going to be a fantastic father you know?” Daisy said, a small smile crossing her face as Daniel wrapped his strong arms around

“We’re going to be great.”

* * *

Philippa ‘Pippa’ Skye Sousa had made a dramatic entrance in the middle of a November storm, in a dedicated Shield hospital in Washington DC. Wind and rain were battering the windows as Daisy had been coached through her birth by Jemma, with Daniel by her side. Although Daisy had tried her best to tell Daniel how times had changed when it came to fathers and their involvement in the birthing process, she could tell between contractions that Daniel felt somewhat out of his depth. Despite this he was by her side the whole time, doing everything he could to support her, whether that be through holding her hand during contractions or pressing kisses to her temple as they subsided. Daisy was also trying her best to prevent quaking the hospital apart at some points, but Fitz had cleverly designed this room to be power proof, much like the containment modules.

After 18 hours in labour, Daisy was handed her daughter by Simmons as Daniel, tears streaming down his face, watched his wife embrace their daughter. And just like that his heart expanded and he knew they were the loves and light of his life. Nothing could compare to the feeling of overwhelming love he felt for them. Jemma had left them alone, once she checked the baby girl over to make sure everything was okay and headed to waiting room to tell the rest of the anticipating family that they had a new arrival.

Daisy had shifted over on the bed and motioned for Daniel to squeeze in next to her, before she transferred their daughter into his arms, her heart melting as the man delicately held the bundle of joy in his arms. She wiped away her own tears as he pressed a kiss to the forehead of the baby and then to her own head. Any anxiety she had felt about being a mother had faded for the moment, as the overwhelming instinct to love and protect her daughter flooded through her body. Her and Daniel spoke quietly to their baby for hours, when a small knock was heard from the door. It was Jemma, who stuck her head into the room.

“We were just wondering if you’d be up for some visitors. Everyone’s a bit excited out here.” She asked with a knowing smile, “Also Mack bought food.” Daisy giggled slightly, wiped away her tears and nodded, as Daniel passed her the baby and stood up to stand by her head, so she could settle more comfortably. Jemma opened the door, and everyone filed into the room, cooing over their newest recruit. Fitz came in last holding tightly to a 7-year-old Alya’s hand as she tried to run into the room.

“Alya, calm down, the baby isn’t going anywhere.” Fitz mumbled as he came up to the foot of the bed.

“Al, come here.” Daisy motioned with one hand and patted the bed beside her, which Mack helpfully scooped Alya up and onto. Alya peered curiously over the edge of the blanket at the baby, who squirmed slightly against her mother. “Alya, I want you to meet your cousin Pippa.”

“Hi Pip,” came the small British voice, a gentle hand stroking the fuzzy hair on the baby’s head as it peaked out of the blanket. Daisy looked to see Jemma lean into Fitz, a look of pride on their faces, which Daisy could only hope she would feel as her daughter grew up.

“What’s her full name you guys?” Yo-yo asked, in a hushed tone. Daisy and Daniel shared a look, before Daisy continued.

“Her name is Philippa Skye. Philippa Skye Sousa. We’ll call her Pippa.” As a wave of greetings went around the bed, Daisy made pointed eye contact with Coulson, who was stood opposite Sousa, near Daisy’s head. The look of shock that crossed his face was one Daisy had not seen before.

“So, what do you think, Grandpa?” Daisy asked, raising one eyebrow at her father figure.

“Grandpa?” Coulson shot back at her, looking from her to Daniel and then briefly to May who said but smirked. It was Daniel who spoke up.

“Yeah, if you want. Seemed right to us, you’re our family.”

“Closest thing I ever had to a Dad.” Daisy confirmed, stoking a single finger down her daughter’s cheek. Coulson seemed to ponder for a minute.

“If I could cry, I’d be sobbing by now. Can I hold my granddaughter?” Coulson said, holding out his hands, as Daisy safely transferred the baby into his arms. She was briefly aware of Mack taking photos with his phone, but her sights were set firmly on her daughter. Daniel wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the baby was passed from person to person. Each having a very real emotional moment with her. Jemma helped Alya hold her cousin and the girl beamed with pride, a smile that was reminiscent of her father’s. May had wiped away tears as she spoke softly in Mandarin to the girl, making Daisy also tear up again. Kora had initially avoided holding her niece, scared of hurting her inadvertently, until Daniel moved towards her. The bond between the two had been built while in space, and Daisy had never been more grateful for Daniel’s kind and calming nature, as he showed Kora how to hold Pippa safely, which she did, letting a small smile cross her face as she concentrated on the baby in her arms.

After everyone left that night, Daisy decided as she watched Daniel nap on the sofa next her, her daughter sleeping in her bassinet on the other side of her, that this right here, was her perfect happily ever after, and nothing could change that. Surely?


	2. Called into HQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been 10 months since Pippa Sousa had bounded her way into the world, and Daisy had never felt so at peace. That wasn’t to say that she didn’t have moments where she felt completely out of her depth, or like she had no idea what she was doing as a mother. There was many a late night call to Jemma to ask about what temperature meant she had a fever or what hiccups could do to a baby. But right then as she leant against the door frame of the nursery, she felt true happiness bloom in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot begins here!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

It had been 10 months since Pippa Sousa had bounded her way into the world, and Daisy had never felt so at peace. That wasn’t to say that she didn’t have moments where she felt completely out of her depth, or like she had no idea what she was doing as a mother. There was many a late night call to Jemma to ask about what temperature meant she had a fever or what hiccups could do to a baby. But right then as she leant against the door frame of the nursery, she felt true happiness bloom in her chest. She watched her husband play with their daughter, spinning and throwing her up into the air slightly, eliciting loud joyful giggles from the small girl as she landed and was wrapped safely in his arms. Daisy had also never seen Daniel more comfortable either. Being ripped from his life and thrown into the future had been hard on him, and there were often moments where he had become overwhelmed and anxious in the new time period. But since Pippa came into their lives, he seemed to be a lot more grounded, fully investing everything he could into being the best father and husband to his girls. His unwavering support and appreciation for Daisy also bolstered her as her life had changed yet again, to one that was more domestic.

A phone ringing pulled Daisy away from her thoughts, and also grabbed the attention of the other two Sousa’s. She pulled her Shield phone from her back pocket and sighed slightly. Both Daisy and Daniel had agreed to take a step back from the agency for a couple of years, especially from active duty and Mack had done his best to use their offer of consultation minimally. This was actually the first phone call on this phone in several months, but Daisy still kept it close in case of emergency. She made eye contact with Daniel and shot him a knowing look as she answered the call, turning to walk to the master bedroom in their house.

“Agent Johnson-Sousa. How you doing Director?” she asked, a friendly, joking tone to her voice.

“Daisy, I need you to come in. I’m sorry.” Mack’s low voice came through the phone, completely serious. “How quick can you get here?”

“Well about 20 minutes? Daniel’s here so he can see to Pip-” Daisy said, beginning to gather what she would need for a trip to Headquarters in a non-descript black backpack.

“Actually, I think we need Sousa as well. Bring Pippa, I want to see my niece.” He said, his voice softening slightly at the thought of seeing the girl.

“Okay, what’s the situation? How dire is it, that you need both of us?” Daisy questioned, picking up a few of Daniel’s belongings as she balanced the phone between her shoulder and ear.

“I think it’s best that I explain when you get here. I’m calling it a level 4 threat level but it’s different, but it could be worse, OG team clearance only. I’ve called May in from the academy, if that’s any indication.”

“Shit- okay, we’ll be there as soon as we can.” She said hanging up the phone and placing it alongside the backpack on the dresser.

“Daniel! We’re both being called in. OG protocol.” She shouted towards the door, picking out a change of clothes to look slightly more professional at HQ. She had a reputation to uphold anyway, as kickass senior agent. Daniel wandered in with Pippa on his hip as his wife was changing. “We’ll take her with us, Mack said she’d be fine, so it mustn’t be a volatile situation. Kora is there on academy assignment to watch her.” Daniel nodded in agreement and opened the closet to pull out an outfit for himself, considering his sweatpants and t-shirt weren’t his normal Shield uniform.

Daisy grabbed the baby off him and walked to get the kid ready for her trip to Shield. They met at the door, Daniel slinging the baby bag over his shoulder as he passed Daisy her backpack and phone, her still balancing Pippa on her hip. She paused and brushed her lips against his in a chaste kiss as they left the house. He smiled wide at her, thinking how lucky he was, to have both of them.

* * *

After entering the Shield headquarters, Daisy couldn’t help but think about how times had changed from when she used to come home to the base alone but surrounded by her team, and here she was walking beside her husband, holding her young daughter. She laughed slightly as the door scanned them, allowing them entrance to the base, both Daniel and Daisy’s names flashing up with their badges, and then Pippa’s flashing up too, clearly Mack’s doing.

Speaking of the director, he was on the other side of the sliding doors waiting for them but talking to an agent Daisy didn’t recognise as she showed him something on a tablet. Upon seeing them he dismissed the agent and waited till she walked away to drop the serious director face he had been sporting. His face broke into a wide grin as he reached for Pippa, who was equally excited to see her Uncle Mack.

“Hey, Tiny Tremors, how you doing, baby girl?” Mack said, bouncing her slightly, as the girl babbled back at him. Daisy took in the scene and couldn’t help but find it a bit funny, sneakily taking a picture of Mack talking animatedly to her daughter. Mack’s style imitated Nick Fury’s old style slightly and was currently wearing a long black trench coat that hung off his large body, which definitely intimidated the newer recruits. But as he bounced and played with the small girl, who was wearing a pink jumper and had pigtails on the top of her head, his true teddy bear personality was showing.

“I thought I heard Mack speaking with his baby voice,” came a voice from behind the director. He turned to reveal Yo-yo stood behind them, a coy look on her face with one eyebrow raised. Daisy rushed forward to hug her fellow Inhuman.

“I’ve not seen you in ages.” Daisy exclaimed as she pulled away.

“Yeah, well the director over here keeps sending me on missions. Almost as if he doesn’t want his wife hanging round the base to often.” She teased, shooting Mack a mischievous grin. She greeted Daniel as well, before reaching for Pippa. “Don’t you need to fill them in on the situation.” Mack sighed and ruefully transferred the baby to his wife, before setting off down the corridor, followed by all three agents.

They began to walk to interrogation when Daisy stopped him, “We need to find somewhere for Pip. She shouldn’t be around whatever is going on.”

“Don’t worry I’ll take her to the common room, Kora is in there. You want to go see your Tía Kora bebé?” Yo-yo said, and Daisy nodded, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s head, before Daniel did the same and handed over the baby bag. Yo-yo winked at Mack as she settled Pippa on her hip and walked down the corridor.

“Is she hinting something Mack?” Daniel asked the director, who was watching his wife walk away casually chatting to the infant in her arms.

“Yeah, probably.” The tall man chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. “We’ve already adopted a teenager from the future, he’d probably love a sibling.” He entered the observation room that adjoined the interrogation room, where they found that the one-way mirror was blocked from view and the monitors weren’t showing what was going on in the interrogation room. “I need to fill you in on the situation.” Daisy and Daniel both perched on the edge of the table in the centre of the room, ready to be briefed by their boss.

“At approximately 0900 this morning, a portal opened in one of our higher level labs and a young woman emerged through it dazed and disorientated. She turned slightly hostile and when agents managed to get into the lab, the scientists inside had been knocked out and tied up to their benches. Agents managed to hit her with an ICER and brought her up here. An initial questioning brought up some concerning details.” Mack gave a slightly uneasy look to the couple who were watching him intently. “We have determined that she travelled from the 1970’s.”

“Which explains the OG protocol.” Daisy added. Mack nodded in agreement before continuing.

“But it’s more who she is that was a concern to us.” Mack said, throwing a cautious glance in Sousa’s direction, but turned to flick the one-way mirror back into effect. Daisy stood to get a good look at the room, with Daniel doing the same beside her. Inside the room, Daisy recognised May was talking quietly to a young woman, probably ten years younger than herself. She looked somewhat familiar, with brown curled hair cut just below her shoulders, a smart blazer layer on top of a modest white blouse. Daisy also noticed that she didn’t look nervous, she was calm and controlled in her mannerisms, potentially from years of practice. Daniel took an audible breath beside her, but she didn’t pay much attention to it as Mack flipped the switch on the wall, meaning they could now hear what they were talking about.

“May, start from the beginning again. They’re here now.” Mack said into his comms.

May made a hardly noticeable nod and straightened in her chair.

“We’re going to start again if you don’t mind.” May said calmly. “Can you tell me you name?”

The woman sighed but seemed to cooperate.

“My name is Elizabeth Angela Sousa, my father is Daniel Jordan Sousa.”

“And your mother?”

“Margaret Elizabeth Carter, director of SHIELD. Who I demand to see right now.”


	3. Reassurance and Information Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel felt the wind knock out of him suddenly, as Daisy felt her heart drop in her chest, as she spun round to look at her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on the last chapter! The comments truly make my day.
> 
> This is another shorter chapter, but they do get longer from here on out, but uploaded more sporadically.

“My father is Daniel Jordan Sousa.”

“And your mother?”

“Margaret Elizabeth Carter, director of SHIELD. Who I demand to see right now.” The young women banged her fist on the table, the first true display of emotion she had shown since they had arrived. Not that Daniel or Daisy really took any notice of that.

Daniel felt the wind knock out of him suddenly, as Daisy felt her heart drop in her chest, as she spun round to look at her husband.

“What? I- Peggy and I- we never- I- what?” Daniel almost collapsed onto the desk, Mack going to his aid and pulling out a chair for him to sit down. He put his head in his hands, his breathing ragged and audible. In a sudden movement, he looked to Daisy who was stood stock still, staring in his general direction. “Daisy, I swear I have no idea what’s going on. I-”

“Daniel, I- I believe you. I just don’t understand, is she lying?” She turned to Mack who was hovering, his gaze flickering between the couple.

“We ran a DNA test based on some blood she shed in her fight with the scientists this morning,” he paused, pulling the file up on a tablet before handing it to her, “It seems legitimate, based on Director Carter’s old records and both Daniel’s new and old ones.”

The door opening to their room revealed May entering the room, she paused briefly as the wave of emotions in the room past over her. “I know you’re confused, so are we. But we need Sousa here to validate some basic facts. I’m sorry to do this to you, do you need to take a minute?”

Daisy’s mind was racing a mile a minute, with thousands of swirling thoughts rushing through her brain, overlapping and crossing. The other people in the room noticed the room begin to shake slightly. Daniel snapped out of his own personal confusion and approached his wife.

“Dais-”

“I need to check Pippa.” Daisy exclaimed, practically running from the room. Daniel watched her go helplessly and took a long look at the women on the other side of the glass. Daniel had begun to notice it before anyone else, the familiar look of the women hitting him like a freight train. She was the spitting image of Peggy, with a few slight variations. Her eyes definitely looked like his, and the curls seemed to be natural, unlike Peggy’s. Like his. Her eyes were the spitting image of the one’s Pippa had inherited from him. Pippa. Daisy. He snapped back to his reality, turning quickly to the door, May and Mack following a few paces behind him.

His pace picked up as he went down the seemingly endless corridors, his feet carrying him where he needed to go while his head reeled with all the new information. The quaking had stopped, which meant that Daisy was with the baby. Entering the common room, he saw his wife curled up with their daughter on an arm chair, her arms tightly holding on to the baby who seemed to be napping. Upon seeing Daniel, Daisy’s eyes began to spill tears that he was sure had been gathering since she left the observation room.

“We’ll give you guys a minute.” May said, motioning to both Yo-yo and Kora, who Daniel hadn’t even realised were in the room. As they left, Daniel slowly approached his little family, squatting down beside them, once again grateful for the Fitzsimmons’ prosthetic he’d been gifted all those years ago. After a beat of silence, Daniel decided to speak up.

“You know this doesn’t change anything right? I love you two so much, I’m not going anywhere.”

“But- She’s-”

“No ifs or buts about it. She’s not my daughter. Not this version of me. It must be a different timeline. That’s the only explanation” Daniel cut her off, placing a hand on her knee. “You two are my world, I’m not going anywhere.”

Daisy released a steady breath and shifted slightly to be closer to husband without disturbing the baby who had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

“Good, because you belong here, with us.” She muttered, leaning in to meet him in a sweet kiss. He smiled against her lips before they pulled away

“That being said, May does need my help to determine she’s not going to endanger this timeline. Any of it. We need to ask some basic questions about what we do know about her life. Do you want to be there for that?” Daniel asked, gently raising his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. Daisy nodded and stood up, carefully balancing her daughter against her, hoping she stayed asleep.

“I’ll ask Kora to stay with Pippa, just in case. We can keep a baby monitor nearby as well, Yo-yo brought a travel cot in for her.” Daniel nodded and moved to where Daisy pointed, to set up the temporary bed, ensuring that his daughter’s favourite blanket and stuffed monkey (a gift from Fitz and Alya) was nearby for her. Daisy spoke quietly with Kora while he did so and the sisters shared a brief hug, before Daisy placed a kiss on Pippa’s head and laid her down gently. After a moment of watching their daughter, Daisy took Daniel’s hand in hers and they headed for the observation room. Mack, Yo-yo and May were waiting for them. They were both given comms devices to put in their ears to allow for communication with May, who was to continue the questioning.

Daniel squeezed Daisy’s hand as May entered the room and sat down opposite Elizabeth Sousa.

“Alright Elizabeth, we’re gonna ask you a few questions about your life if that’s okay?”

“Will you fetch my mother if I do? I know you’ve said you’re Shield but she’ll come and kick your arse if she knew you were interrogating me like a common criminal.” Elizabeth countered. It didn’t get by Daniel that certain inflections in her American accent were distinctly British.

May nodded, “We’ll see what we can do. First question, what year were you born?”

“1955”

“Any siblings?”

Elizabeth folded her arms and pondered her answer, before seemingly resigning herself to cooperate. “Michael Edwin Sousa, born 1953, a year after Shield was initially founded.” Daniel took in a sharp breath and leant against the desk, still focussed on what was going on in the room, hand still holding tightly to Daisy’s.

“Ask who her and her brother are named after.” Daniel said quietly, his full attention watching the woman who was claiming to be his offspring.

“Who are you named after?” May relayed.

“Elizabeth is my mother’s middle name. Angela is after my godmother Angela “Angie” Martinelli, my mother’s best friend.”

“Ask her if she knows where Peggy met Angie.” Daniel asked May to relay.

“The L&L Automat, in New York. Auntie Angie was a waitress and Mum went in to eat after work. Who is telling you to ask me these questions?” Elizabeth demanded, although May remained as stone faced as ever, unflappable.

“That’s not important. Can you tell me when and where your parents got together?” Daniel squeezed Daisy’s hand again.

“1947, in LA, California. After solving the Isodyne Energy case. They were married the spring of 1950.” Daniel sucked in a breath at this, taking a step back from the mirror, as May re-entered the observation room, leaving Elizabeth to start to pace the interrogation room.

“We broke up in 1949 in my original timeline, that’s when Steve came back in time.” Daniel said, turning away from the mirror. “That must be where the timelines vary.” Daniel had previously let the team know that Steve had come back in time and ended up with Peggy after she broke it off with Daniel in his previous timeline, and a call to Nick Fury had also confirmed the same events in the original Shield team’s timeline that they were currently existing in.

“I’ve called Fitz and Simmons in, to see if they can work out how she got here in the first place and if they can send her back. They’re bringing Alya on a Quinjet. Shouldn’t be more than a few hours before they get here.” Mack said.

“What are we going to do with her in the mean time?” Daisy asked, looking to the director.

“Well-” Mack began but was interrupted by the shattering of glass behind him. Everyone dove for cover instinctually, but quickly scrambled back up to address the cause of the supposed attack. Daisy was first up ready to quake, as well as Yo-yo who appeared beside her. Mack and May both jumped into fighting stances with fists at the ready. It took Daniel slightly longer to get up, but he whipped out an ICER from under the desk and stood to point it in the same direction.

However, there was no further attack from the other side of the mirror that had been there. Instead, the woman was stood frozen, the chair used to smash the table clattering to the floor as she stared straight at Daniel.

“Pa?”


	4. Important Questions and Solid Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone froze in place as Elizabeth fainted, collapsing to the floor. Daisy raced to make sure the woman was okay, checking her pulse as May was followed into the room by Daniel and Mack. Daisy checked her pulse, but she started to rouse anyway, seemingly trying to push herself up into a seated position.
> 
> “Woah, take it steady.” Daisy said, a hand on the woman’s shoulder. This was the first time that Daisy had seen her up close and she immediately recognised the eyes that were peering back at her. They were an exact replica of Daniel’s, and those that she saw every day in her own daughter. “You’re okay.” Daisy said, trying to reassure her. Elizabeth broke the eye contact with Daisy and her eyes surveyed the rest of the room. They settled on Daniel who was stood the furthest away from her, looking uncomfortable.
> 
> “Who the hell are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, this story is coming slowly but surely!
> 
> Thanks for all the love!

“Pa?”

Everyone froze in place as Elizabeth fainted, collapsing to the floor. Daisy raced to make sure the woman was okay, checking her pulse as May was followed into the room by Daniel and Mack. Daisy checked her pulse, but she started to rouse anyway, seemingly trying to push herself up into a seated position.

“Woah, take it steady.” Daisy said, a hand on the woman’s shoulder. This was the first time that Daisy had seen her up close and she immediately recognised the eyes that were peering back at her. They were an exact replica of Daniel’s, and those that she saw every day in her own daughter. “You’re okay.” Daisy said, trying to reassure her. Elizabeth broke the eye contact with Daisy and her eyes surveyed the rest of the room. They settled on Daniel who was stood the furthest away from her, looking uncomfortable.

“Who the hell are you?” She demanded, trying to sit up more, but going dizzy at the sight of the man in front of her. Daniel didn’t answer.

“Who do you think he is?” May asked quietly, wanting to know her real answer.

“You look like my father but my father’s dead. And only had one leg.” Elizabeth snapped, a vicious tone to her voice as she looked Daniel up and down.

“Well, I think we need to explain. But this might help, somewhat.” Daniel said, pulling one of the chairs closer to him. He rolled up his pant leg and showed where the new prosthetic joined seamlessly to his stump, only visibly different from a natural leg by the magnetic joining plate Fitz had designed. “See I only have one leg too, but I’m not your father. Not in this timeline.”

“Not in- this timeline?” Elizabeth said, looking around the room, “But that science is not- Uncle Howard said it wasn’t possible.” Daniel scoffed at the name drop.

“Well, let me tell you, Howard Stark is not always right.” Daniel bit back, slightly surprising everyone, including himself, at the sudden shift in tone.

“Anyway, we think you’ve travelled to this timeline, but also through time. We have some previous experience with this sort of travel. We’ve got our best people on route to try and send you back.” Mack said, in an effort to explain the situation.

“Okay, so if you’re not my father, who are you?” Elizabeth asked, pointedly at Daniel.

“My name is Daniel Sousa. Born 1918, but these people brought me forward in time to save my life from another timeline while they were on a mission.”

“So, there are three timelines?”

“Currently in play? Yes, but there’s probably a few more somewhere in time and space.” Yo-yo said, sitting on the floor beside Elizabeth on the opposite side to Daisy.

“So what year are we in right now? I came here from 1978.” A look was traded between Mack and Daisy, and Daisy tried to carry on explaining to her.

“We can’t tell you too much about current events but we’re currently in 2023.”

“Woah- Michael would lose his mind at this.” Elizabeth said shaking her head, thinking out loud.

“Why don’t we get seated a bit more comfortably and we can talk about this a bit more. I’m assuming you’re not gonna try and break anything else?” Mack suggested, offering Elizabeth a hand to help her up off the floor. Hesitantly, she took it.

“Yes, I am sorry about that.”

“Eh- I’ve seen your mother do the same thing.” Daniel said, immediately slapping his hand to his mouth when he realised he’d spoken out of instinct. Elizabeth whizzed round at this.

“Mum smashed an interrogation room mirror?” she exclaimed. Daniel looked to Mack before answering, who shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, with Jarvis. They were handcuffed to a table at the time.” Elizabeth exited the room, following Mack and May as they walked away.

“I can’t believe Uncle Jarvis would do that. Mum on the other hand…” Daniel chuckled at this and fell into pace with Daisy as they headed down the corridor. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, and they shared a slightly uneasy smile. They were almost at the common room when a familiar scream pierced the air, coming from their destination. Emotions still high, Daisy and Daniel sprinted past the group who had come to a stop in the corridor, running to get to the source.

Upon entering the common room, they saw Kora bouncing Pippa in her arms as the baby wailed incessantly. Upon seeing her parents, she cried out again and thrust her arms in their direction. Daniel scooped her up and held her against her chest, swaying slightly to try and settle her.

“Hey Pip, you okay baby? We’re here. Daddy’s got you.” He murmured as Daisy ran a hand up and down their daughter’s back. “It’s okay, meu amor. We’re okay.” A small gasp was heard from the door, bringing attention to Elizabeth who was stood beside May in the doorframe.

“Sorry, I just- that’s- just familiar is all.” The woman stammered not really looking anyone in the eye as she stared at the floor. May motioned over to the couches and everyone seemed to move. Kora answered her phone and excused herself, not quite understanding the situation herself.

“So, we should probably explain our team a little bit. Obviously, you’ve met Agent May and Director Mackenzie, Yo-yo too. This is Daisy, my wife and this is our daughter Pippa.” Daniel said settling his young daughter against him as he sat down next to Daisy, taking a cue from Mack to start the conversation. “Do you fancy telling us what happened this morning that led you here, Elizabeth?”

“Please call me Beth. When you say my full name, it makes me feel like I’ve been out past curfew.” Elizabeth said with a smile, getting a small chuckle out of Daisy. “Anyway, this morning I left JJ with the baby, and left to take Mum for lunch, trying to pry her out of the office at least once in a while.”

“Wait- you’re married?” Sousa asked, caught between wanting to know more about her life, but also wanting to gather information.

“Yup, officially I’m a Sousa-Thompson now.”

“Wait- Thompson? As in Jack Thompson?” Daniel asked, moving uncomfortably to the point that Daisy reached and moved their daughter to her lap instead of his, where she sat comfortably, playing with one of her picture books.

“Yeah- Well- Jack Jnr.” Elizabeth added, a smile stretched across her face. “My version of you wasn’t too happy about it either.” Daniel blushed at the comment and shook his head.

“Yeah well I was friends with his father, and I know what an ass he was at times.”

“Yeah Mum says the same thing when he calls her Marge. You should see him with baby Daniel though. He’s such a doting grandpa.” Elizabeth giggled slightly, reminding Daniel yet again of Peggy.

“Daniel?”

“Oh yeah, named him after yo- my father. Made sense, he’d already passed, seemed like a nice way to honour him.” Elizabeth said, now looking down at her hands in her lap.

“If we could go back to talking about what happened to you this morning? We’ll probably have time to catch up later?” Mack said, after a slightly awkward silence.

“Of course. So, I was in Mum’s office, when Uncle Howard rang and said something was happening in his lab. The phone call was somewhat distorted, but he managed to get that it was an emergency through, so we ran down there. There was a weird light pulsing in one corner of the lab, and Howard was messing with a control panel that wasn’t responding. Mum and I entered the lab and Mum started shouting at Howard about opening another rift? And then it started expanding and I was sucked in. I came out the other side and was in a lab, that looked the same, but all the technology was different. Then I beat up the scientists and tied them to the benches, which I apologise for now, but at the time I didn’t know who they were. They could have been Hydra or Leviathan for all I knew.”

“Leviathan is still around? I thought we got rid of them.” Daniel said, shaking his head at the idea.

“Did you know what Stark was working on? Any idea at all?” May asked Beth, drawing her attention away from the man who was her father from another dimension.

“He was working on some variation of Doctor Pym’s particle, talking about generating a quantum rift? He lost me on the quantum side of things, I’m an engineering and espionage specialist at heart.” Elizabeth explained, carefully choosing her words by recalling her conversations with Howard.

“Quantum rifts is definitely Fitz’s field of expertise, they should be here in an hour or so. Hopefully he’ll have an idea on how to get you back to your timeline. We could always call in Hank Pym if we need too.” Mack said, checking his Shield-issued tablet that seemed to fit in one of the pockets of his trench coat. “I’m gonna order some food, I’m guessing none of us feel like cooking right now.” A general hum of agreement went around the group, as the director stood up.

“Director,” Elizabeth asked, making Mack turn back around to face her. “Would it be possible to get my handbag from the lab please, I dropped it when I erm- entered.”

“I’ll get an agent to bring it up to you now. You might be here for the night, I’ll make sure someone sorts you out with a bunk and a change of clothes. I’ll be back in a bit, but these guys will be sure to answer any questions or what have you, the base has been remodelled a bit since your times.” Mack said, with a friendly smile as he motioned around the room, before leaving. Daisy chuckled to herself as she heard his voice barking out orders as he walked away from the room. Daniel shifted again in his seat, Daisy could tell he was still on edge, unanswered questions swirling around his brain.

“Hey Pip, why don’t you play with your Daddy while I go and find some snacks for us all. Beth, fancy joining me?” she said, passing the baby over to Daniel, hoping to distract him slightly, which seemed to work as he began talking to his daughter in the soft tone he had always used with her. May raised an eyebrow at her, conveying a silent message. Daisy nodded that she’d be fine, as Beth followed her out of the door toward the kitchen the sound of her heels clicking along the floor rhythmically beside the soft thuds of Daisy’s combat boots.

On instinct, Daisy made her way to the fridge and started pulling out vegetables from the lower drawer. Beth stood awkwardly to one side, taking in her surroundings. The kitchen was decked out with the standard technology for the time, but it was all very different to Beth. Shinier, all metal almost like something out of Howard’s labs, not to mention the fridge looked practically industrial. Daisy shifted nervously from foot to foot as she selected several vegetables out of the fridge and placed them on the island, rinsing them and then depositing them on a chopping board. She grabbed a knife but paused before actually chopping them.

“I need to ask you something.” Daisy said suddenly, and Beth leant against the counter slightly, hands gripping the edge of it. “It might be weird or intrusive as I know I’m a stranger, and for that I’m sorry in advance but I haven’t stopped thinking about it since you mentioned it.” Beth nodded for her to continue, and Daisy took a breath in before she did so. “How did your version of Daniel die?” Beth didn’t look taken a back by the question at all.

“Doctors said he had a heart attack. He always used to wake up early in the mornings before work to make Mum tea and coffee for himself. Or breakfast for us before school.” Beth took a shaky breath but steeled herself all the same. “Mum found him collapsed on the kitchen floor, and she started chest compressions, exactly how we were taught at the academy. She managed to get him into an ambulance, but when they got to the hospital… he was gone.” She fought the tears gathering in her eyes, not willing to let them fall. Daisy was silent but moved to put a hand on top of Beth’s.

“Thank you.” She said, barely a whisper, her eyes also filled with tears. “I know what it’s like to lose a parent. I appreciate it more than you know. I just want Pippa to have him around for as long as possible.” Her voice was thick with emotion, and Beth grasped her hand in her own, squeezing it tightly as they both felt a few tears roll down their cheeks.

“He was the best father Michael and I could have wished for. I know your version of him will be the same for your little one.” A shriek of laughter from the other room confirmed the statement and brought a smile to Daisy’s lips. She wiped her face, and began chopping a carrot into batons, which five years ago she would have never been able to see herself doing, especially since her go to snacks at the time came out of colourful plastic wrappers or straight out of a cardboard cereal box. Beth moved to stand beside her, grabbing another knife and beginning to chop the cucumber in a similar fashion. Out of all the strange situations Daisy had found herself in over the past few years, standing next to her husband’s daughter from another dimension was approaching the top ten, but was definitely one of the more pleasant ones.

Daniel shuffled into the kitchen, clearly concealing something behind him. Daisy raised one eyebrow at him, making him break into a smile that still made her heart flutter to this day.

“Erm, something arrived for you.” Daniel said, trying to muffle the sound of a young giggle behind him.

“Daniel, if you’re attempting to hide my niece from me, I’ll quake you.” Daisy teased, not noticing Beth’s reaction to the mock threat. Daniel stepped to one side and Alya bolted out from behind him, throwing herself into her Aunt’s arms. “Oh, how I’ve missed you, Monkey. How was the Quinjet? Did your dad let you fly it yet?” Alya giggled slightly, playing with the blonde ends of her Aunt’s hair.

“Don’t be silly Auntie Daisy, it’s not legal for an 8-year-old to fly any aircraft. And definitely not a Quinjet, Daddy programmed it to fly here on autopilot. I read about Cuttlefish with Mummy.” Alya said, making Daisy laugh slightly at how much of Fitz and Jemma she could see in the small girl. “Would you really have quaked Uncle Daniel?” she asked curiously, her brow slightly furrowed.

“Well, probably not. I only use that for the bad guys.” Daisy said, a wide smile across her face. “Unless a certain 8-year-old would like to see a quick live demonstration of the molecular properties of water?” Alya nodded furiously and stood up so Daisy could lift her onto the counter so she could watch. It was at this moment that she realised Beth was still here watching the interaction. “Alya, this is a friend of mine, Beth.” The girl nodded and waved at the woman, and Daisy looked to Daniel questioning whether Beth should know about this part of the future. Daniel shrugged and took a step closer to the counter as Daisy turned to Beth. “Just so you know, this is perfectly safe. I will explain it all to you if you want, but you’d have to keep it under wraps when you… go home.” Beth looked to Daisy, then Daniel and then back to Daisy, slightly confused but nodded anyway.

Daisy turned the tap on, letting the stream grow as she closed her eyes ever so slightly, feeling the vibrations of the liquid as it splashed into the sink. She opened her eyes and looked to her niece, “Alright Alya, can you explain the science please.” Daisy held her hand’s either side of the stream and the water moved into a geometric pattern, similar to the ones she had created inadvertently created in Dr Banner’s cabin all those years ago. Alya launched into a spiel about the vibrational powers she’d grown up learning about, and how they manipulated the water stream under Daisy’s control. Daisy watched as Beth stared at the water as it continued to flow but Daisy changed the shapes and Beth’s jaw actually physically dropped at that. Daisy let out a small laugh at the reaction, which was so different than those she got in fights by enemies or allies. They were usually shocked or in awe of the destructive power of her gift, and it wasn’t often someone first saw the beauty of it. 

“Daisy, you better not be corrupting my daughter with all your powers talk, it’ll take away from my engineering education.” Fitz’s voice teased from the door, where he had stood watching from a distance as his daughter accurately described Daisy’s powers. Daisy rounded the counter and approached her friend.

“I thought she wanted to be an inhuman biologist like her mother.” She parried, opening her arms to wrap the Scotsman in a hug, which he returned. “It feels like ages since I saw you guys, where’s Jemma?”

“Oh, she’s fawning over your daughter in the lounge. Claiming her aunthood back.” Fitz chuckled. Alya had employed Daniel to help her down from the counter and was tugging on her father’s trouser leg.

“Daddy, can I see Pip now?” she asked her British accent standing out now, shooting him her best puppy dog eyes. Daisy couldn’t help thinking and chuckling at just how much she had Fitz wrapped round her little finger.

“If you can pry her away from your mother for a moment, I’m sure that would be okay with your Aunt Daisy and Uncle Daniel.” Fitz smiled at his daughter, with pure pride and admiration, before following her back into the main room. Daisy grabbed the vegetables she’d cut up, smiling as Daniel snagged a carrot as she passed him.

When she entered the room, she was greeted by the site of Jemma and Fitz playing with her daughter, and a warm fuzzy feeling spread through her. Upon seeing her mother Pippa let out a high-pitch squeal and Jemma ran to greet Daisy, with the little one secure in her arms. Since the Fitzsimmons’ had moved to Perthshire, they got to see each other less and less, which had been difficult considering they’d be so close for seven years, practically living on top of each other on various planes, bases and spaceships. Every reunion brought an influx of emotions for them all and today was no different. On one of the weirdest days of Daisy’s life, she was glad that they were here, and it made her feel like she was standing on solid ground for the first time since she had arrived on base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I don't know why I included the vegetables thing, but its from my own childhood so there's that :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Takeout and Photographs from a Different Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was familiar and comfortable. Sat on the floor of a common room in an underground Shield base, eating takeout food out of cardboard containers, surrounded by her family. It was loud as people shouted over each other, passing various dishes around, laughing and joking as food was dished out. As she expected, Daniel had fetched a plate from the kitchen to put food on, as he always did when they had takeout, something that must be from his time. What surprised her, but probably shouldn’t have, is that he handed a plate to Beth as well, as she looked slightly bewildered in amidst the chaos but accepted the plate graciously. Always a gentleman, Daisy knew better than to expect anything less from her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's mostly fluff, over 3000 word of fluff because I've got carried away and here we are. We learn more about the other timeline and Beth's life, with a few references thrown in from Agent Carter and such.
> 
> Plot continues next chapter, I promise. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love on this story so far! Hope you enjoy!

It was familiar and comfortable. Sat on the floor of a common room in an underground Shield base, eating takeout food out of cardboard containers, surrounded by her family. It was loud as people shouted over each other, passing various dishes around, laughing and joking as food was dished out. As she expected, Daniel had fetched a plate from the kitchen to put food on, as he always did when they had takeout, something that must be from his time. What surprised her, but probably shouldn’t have, is that he handed a plate to Beth as well, as she looked slightly bewildered in amidst the chaos but accepted the plate graciously. Always a gentleman, Daisy knew better than to expect anything less from her husband. She smiled as he came to sit down on the couch behind her, allowing her to lean against his legs. He reached across and handed some cucumber to Pippa who was sat babbling happily in a high chair that Mack had produced from storage at some point. May came and sat on Daisy’s other side, leaning in to Daisy.

“I called Coulson, he’s on his way. He’s in Thailand of all places.” She murmured to the woman she considered her daughter, before looking at her with some concern. “You doing okay?”

“Yeah, it’s weird, potentially weirder than other situations we’ve been in, but I know we’ll sort it out.” Daisy confessed, as May’s hand came to rest on her knee. “Thanks for handling it all May.”

“Anything you need, that’s my job.” May said, a small smile coming from the woman. “I knew you could handle it.” And they both went back to eating.

“Can we find out more about our guest now?” LMD Davis asked over everyone, immediately shovelling food into his mouth when everyone turned to stare at him, “What- you’re not curious about an alternate Shield in the 70’s?” which came out muffled around a mouthful of pasta. Why he still ate into their food budget Daisy couldn’t quite understand but then again, she wasn’t an LMD. Everyone slowly turned to Beth, who had blushed slightly under everyone’s gaze, but she put her fork down, swallowed and nodded.

“Okay, what do you want know?”

“Do you work for Shield?”

“Yup, Agent Sousa 2.0 right here. My team call me Sousa Junior or SJ, riles Mum and Michael up no end, but I like it.” She said, sending Daniel a slightly hesitant smile, which he returned.

“Does your brother work for Shield too?”

“Yup, but he’s a liaison between Shield and the FBI, so he works for both agencies. Special Agent Sousa, which he holds over my head.” She rolled her eyes good naturedly, and Daisy chuckled slightly.

“Who was the strict parent?” Fitz asked, receiving a slight glare from both Daisy and Daniel. “What? We don’t know if it’s going to be the same with Pippa, I’m just curious.”

“Pa was a softie, Mum was and still is the strict one. 7:30 curfew until we were 16, polishing guns on the kitchen table when I brought dates home. Pa once caught me sneaking in a window on the second floor after curfew and actually helped me, Mum definitely found out and scolded us both.” Beth said, laughing at the memory. Daisy turned to Daniel, levelling a stare reminiscent of May at him.

“You help Pippa in through a window and I swear to god, I’ll get rid of the blue shirt.”

“I think it would be the other way around to be fair, and you love the blue shirt, you’d never destroy it.”

“Hmmm” Daisy hummed, the corners of her mouth flicking up as she did so.

“What’s the hierarchy at Shield in your time?” Mack asked, pulling the conversation back to Beth, eager to learn about the history of his agency from a live source. 

“Mum is the Director, with Uncle Howard and Colonel Philips on the board with her. She takes a young agent under her wing every so often now Dad’s gone, Nick Fury is the newest one, he looks promising. Jack Thompson Sr. runs operations, and sometimes acts as Mum’s partner in the field when she goes out, which is more often than it probably should be. Me and Michael are some of the top ranking agents, but we keep that on the downlow, as otherwise people might have an issue with it. Being the children of two of the top ranking Shield Agents doesn’t warrant favouritism.” Beth confessed, taking a bite of the chicken that she’d loaded on her plate.

Daniel nodded along, picking through his own food, “I’m glad Peg is the director. She always deserved it way more than me or Thompson. You should have seen her when she first came to the SSR office, they treated her like a secretary. Bastards the lot of them.” He didn’t even realise all eyes were on him at that point. It wasn’t often he opened up to the whole group about his life in the past, of course he had talked about it with Daisy in private over the years, but he never seemed to want to talk about it with anyone else.

“Mum always said you – or Dad, good lord this is weird – were the only one to ever see her as an Agent at that time. I think Jack Sr would agree with you now though, he always quotes this thing when anyone tries to go up against her at work-”

_“Do as Peggy says.”_ Daniel and Beth said in unison, busting into shocked laughter with Daisy joining in lightly, while the rest of the room looked on shocked.

“I’m pretty sure that was our office motto at one point.” Daniel said as they stopped laughing.

Beth looked around the room at the range of faces and built up the courage her mother had instilled in her since she was young. “I have a question. Are you a superhero, like Captain America? What was that water thing?” Daisy chuckled, as did everyone else.

“I can tell you the basics, but I wouldn’t take any of it back to 1978 with you, it’s a bit mad but it works out in the end.” Daisy said, receiving a nod off of Beth in return. “I’m an Inhuman, we are a race of humans who possess alien DNA, which when activated gives us specialised powers. I control the vibrations between atoms, which allows me to manipulate them.”

“Wait, so there’s more people like you?” Beth said, looking slightly worried. Daisy nodded to Yo-yo and Flint who were sat on the couch across from them, and they both offered a brief wave to the curious woman. “So, what do you two do?” Yo-yo smiled at her adopted son, and suddenly Beth felt a brief rush of wind pass her by. She looked over to Yo-yo who was now holding a lipstick.

“Ah, Sweet Dreams. A favourite shade of yours?” Yo-yo said, wiggling it slightly in Beth’s direction. Daniel tensed at the sight of it.

“Good god don’t use it. You’ll knock Mack out for an hour.” He said, looking slightly alarmed by the appearance of the lip product. And Yo-yo tossed it back to Beth, who quickly caught it and examined it.

“How did you- that was in my purse?” Beth said, highly confused about how it happened.

“Auntie Yo-yo is super-fast, she can run really far.” Alya answered out of the blue, drawing all eyes to her. “Flint had geo- geokinesis?” she looked to her mother for confirmation, who nodded encouragingly. “He controls rocks.”

Beth looked puzzled, but was ever so curious, “So do you use your powers in the field?”

“Yep, they can all be quite destructive, but we tend to use them for good. They can help by using non-lethal force to capture and contain threats.” Daisy explained, doing her best to not tell Beth too much that could change the fate of her timeline. Although by Fitz’s theory, it wouldn’t impact their timeline, she really didn’t want to risk it. Beth sat pondering the new information as conversation was struck up in the group again. More questions about Beth’s life and the technology of the time.

“Beth, did someone mention you were an engineer at some point?” Fitz asked the woman.

“Yep, I majored in engineering at university, before joining Shield when I graduated. Top of my class, only woman as well.” Beth nodded, a clear sense of pride in her work. Fitz looked impressed.

“I might need you to check what I come up with in the lab, I suspect it was some kind of portal so if you have any idea what Stark’s equipment in your timeline was like, it might help to send you home.” Fitz suggested, waving a piece of garlic bread in the air as he was still mid-meal.

“I’ll do whatever I can to help. I do have another question actually, for the time travel experts?” Beth said, causing Fitz and Simmons head to shoot back up in unison. “If I show you photos from my time, will it cause any major issues?” The scientists looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

“Should be fine.”

“Do you want to see photos?” she asked Daniel and Daisy. Daniel looked slightly uncomfortable and shared a look with Daisy, who nodded reassuringly.

“I do. I want to know what I’ve got to look forward to in the future.” She said, as Beth turned to produce a compact album from her purse. “Tell me Beth, did he go fully grey, or just more salt and pepper?” She said, grinning at Daniel but squeezing his good knee for comfort. Beth needed this. Some elements of her father were in this version of Daniel, and she could feel the younger woman was not quite healed from his death. Daisy could relate, she had come to terms with the fact her biological father would never know her again, but Jiaying’s second death was still fresh for her and Kora. Not to mention that the closest thing she had to a father, had died like 7 times and she’d mourned him more times than she dared to admit. She felt a familiar pang of grief settle in her stomach and she took a breath. May clearly felt her emotions and gave her a gentle look.

Beth handed her a photo, slightly yellowed at the edges and grainy compared to the modern quality of photos, but it was clear to see what the photo was of. Beth and her Daniel walking with arms linked, dressed in their Sunday best. He was walking her down the aisle. Her breath caught in her throat. Daniel was definitely older in this photo, 20 years by her calculations, but it was so typically him. The crinkles by his eyes as he smiled wide, his eyes glassy and a cane in his hand. Beth herself looked incredible, in a stunning white gown, her eyes fixed on a spot past the camera, no doubt her husband-to be.

She felt Daniel lean over her shoulder to peer at the photo she was holding, his hand squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.

“See he wasn’t completely grey. We’ll get a few more years out of it yet.” She teased.

“Not with the way I worry about you.” He shot back, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her cheek. Jemma reached for the photo, carefully shifting Alya who had gone to sleep in her lap, and Daisy passed it over.

“Oh Beth, you looked stunning.” Jemma said, studying the image.

“Thank you,” she said blushing slightly, before passing Daisy another photo. “I think you might recognise this one Daniel.” Daisy was in awe of how the girl was handling the fact that this man looked exactly like her father but didn’t know anything about her.

He peered over his wife’s shoulder again and looked down to see a familiar image. “No way! I had a copy of this on the wall of my Shield office.” He exclaimed. In the photo, there was a picture of Peggy, Jack, Howard and himself, posing together in front of a Shield emblem in the original Shield HQ. “Rose took this on our first official day.” He stared at the image slightly wistfully, they’d been so excited to have the run of a whole new agency.

“Yep and Mum and Jack still have a copy each on their own desks now. Sentimentalists, the lot of you. Hey, this is Michael.” Beth said handing him another photo to Daniel, who held it so Daisy could also see.

“Jesus Christ. He’s the spitting image of you Danny Boy.” Daisy exclaimed upon seeing it. “Look at the ears.” Daniel rolled his eyes at the last comment, even though Daisy said it out of fondness. It went on like this for a while, pictures being passed round the group. Pictures of Daniel Jr were met with reactions of admiration, he was incredibly cute, and Daniel outwardly laughed at pictures of Jack Sr.

“Well damn he aged. Deserves it as well the sly bastard.” He joked good naturedly. Jack was an ass, always had been but they’d definitely become friends over the years. Fitz excused himself at some point to go and check out the lab where Elizabeth had entered, taking LMD Davis with him for ‘protection’, which Jemma scoffed at, clearly an inside joke. Pippa had been taken around the room just like the photos and had now passed out on May, who lulled her to sleep with some kind of Mandarin lullaby whispered in a hushed tone, which also made Daisy feel slightly sleepy.

“We still need to sort out sleeping arrangements.” Daisy said, suddenly perking up at the thought.

Fitz walked back in at that moment and everyone looked to him as he tapped away on a tablet.

“What’s the word Turbo?” Mack asked.

“Well the lab was doing some tests on my quantum tech, which is supposed to be locked away by the way, it’s too dangerous to mess with time anymore.” Fitz said, and Mack wiped his brow, muttering something about firing some scientists. “However, if Howard Stark was experimenting with the same kind of energy fields, it’s possible that some form of portal-rift-thing was created and that’s what transported Beth to us.”

“Okay, Fitz, so what does that mean? Can we get her home?” Daisy asked.

“I should be able to assemble something but the programming and targeting system may take a while, no chronicoms to follow this time. I’ll need overnight at least.” Fitz said, looking to Jemma who nodded as she wrapped her arms around the sleeping form of her daughter a little tighter. “I’ll be careful though, we need to be.” Daisy nodded, too much was at stake for everyone to risk their world, but Beth deserved to get back home to her husband and baby. Daisy would do anything to get back to Daniel and Pippa, if she was in her position.

“Well we’re a bit tight on bunks as is, with the bunch of new recruits we just got in from Coulson Academy.” Mack said, turning to Daniel and Daisy. “I assume you two will be going home anyway?” They both nodded. “Fitzsimmons need to stay here to work in the lab. Beth, we will find you somewhere to crash for the night.” Beth nodded.

“I can stay on the couch in here. I’ve slept on worse on missions, slept under a van one night.” Beth said nonchalantly.

“Why don’t you just stay at ours?” Daisy said suddenly, before thinking about it. She looked to Daniel, who paused before nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, we’ve got a guest room. You’re welcome to it. I don’t think you being in the house will alter anything. Different timelines and all that.” Daniel explained, seemingly talking himself through it as well.

“And it’s just as secure as the base. Me and Fitz outfitted it when we moved in.” Daisy added, looking to Mack who was sceptical at proposal, but seemed slightly easier with it if there was extra security.

“You bet we did. Nobody is getting near my favourite niece.” Fitz said, sharing a loving smile with Daisy as he glanced at Pippa curled up in May’s arms.

“So, what about it Beth? That alright with you?” Daisy said turning to the woman.

“If it’s not going to put you out at all, I really don’t mind taking the couch.” She said, nervousness biting at her tone slightly.

“Nope, c’mon it’ll be fine.” Daniel said, starting to stand up, lifting Daisy up from in front of him at the same time. “But if we don’t get Pippa in her crib soon, she’ll wake up cranky tomorrow. None of us want that, she’s like her mother in the mornings.” Daniel teased, earning a playful slap on the arm from his wife in the process, as she mocked offense. Laughter rippled around the room, however.

“We all agree Daisy, you’re definitely not a morning person. Do you remember when we got that mission call on the Bus at three am? You fell asleep in Coulson’s briefing.” Fitz teased.

“Yeah well Coulson’s briefings always went on forever. And it was 3am.” Everyone had started to stand up to get situated for the night, when a familiar voice came from the door way.

“I take offence at that. I always tried to make them interesting.” Daisy whirled around from where she had been packing Pippa’s bag back up and vaulted across the back of the sofa to wrap Coulson in a hug. He intercepted her perfectly and wrapped his arms around her in response, as everyone else approached to greet the newcomer.

“We’ve missed you AC.” Daisy said as she pulled away.

“I saw you like three months ago, and where’s my granddaughter anyway?” he scanned the room, and his eyes fell on May who was still sat on the floor, not wanting to disturb the baby that was still sleeping on her. Daisy moved from the gathered group and carefully scooped the girl up off of May, trying her best to not wake her up. She roused slightly but settled her head back on Daisy’s shoulder and her eyes fluttered shut again, Daisy sighing with relief. Coulson approached her after greeting everyone else with hugs or handshakes.

“There’s my girls.” He said running a hand down the back of the baby, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head. “She’s got so big, I can’t believe it.” He whispered, and Daisy nodded.

“Well, we will be back in the morning and I’m sure she’d love to see her Grandpa then, but if we don’t put her down soon, there will be hell to pay at some point.” Daisy said, smiling at her father figure.

“Ah, like mother like daughter then.” Coulson smirked, to which Daisy rolled her eyes and Daniel responded,

“That’s what I said!”


	6. The Trouble with Alternate Timelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth looked around the living room as she entered through the front door, it was positively homely. There was a futuristic looking screen mounted above a fireplace, which was adorned with photos and unlit candles. A long grey corner sofa, with blankets spread along the back of it, a basket of colourful baby toys to one side, that looked like they’d be hastily put away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: actually write a plot for once
> 
> my brain: BUT THE FLUFF
> 
> so here's more fluff, with a little touch of angst because alternate timelines mess with everyone's head.
> 
> enjoy!

The drive back to the house was quiet, Beth insisted on sitting in the back of the SUV, beside the car seat which contained a sleeping Pippa. As Daniel pulled the car into the drive of their house, it was approaching 10 o’clock. The house was modest, but Daniel’s recent obsession with the garden meant it was neat and tidy, with a large oak tree in the middle the leaves beginning to turn. Beth watched as the couple slipped out of the car as if it was a carefully practised routine. She followed behind Daisy as she approached the house in the dark, as Daniel fetched Pippa from her car seat. Daniel whispered to her to wait up as Daisy went to the door, so she stopped in her tracks.

“Just slow up, Daisy checks the house every time we come back. We may have an upgraded security system, but she’s the best security measure.” He paused and waited a few moments, “We should be all good by now.” He shifted his sleeping daughter in his arms as he juggled with the diaper bag. Beth quickly grabbed hold of it, and he looked to her gratefully before climbing the porch steps.

Beth looked around the living room as she entered through the front door, it was positively homely. There was a futuristic looking screen mounted above a fireplace, which was adorned with photos and unlit candles. A long grey corner sofa, with blankets spread along the back of it, a basket of colourful baby toys to one side, that looked like they’d be hastily put away. She gazed over to the kitchen where she saw Daniel putting the kettle on, one arm still wrapped tightly around the sleeping form of his baby. She couldn’t help staring at how freely he moved, in direct opposition from her own father who had always carried a cane or crutch for her entire life, no matter what prosthetic her Uncle Howard had designed. She smiled and turned to look at the pictures she had previously noticed, as she heard the sound of Daisy’s footsteps lightly moving around on the upper floor of the house.

A large amount of the photos was of the team she had met today in various situations, some without Daniel, some with. The whole team sat on the hangar door of a large plane, a couple of Daisy, Fitz and Simmons looking younger but some of the same sparkle in their eyes. One of Daisy in between Agent May and the man who had turned up as they were leaving, Coulson she thinks his name is. There’s a photo of Daniel and Daisy sat beside each other on a hospital bed, both with tears in their eyes as they stare down at what must have been a new-born Pippa. Close-by there is a picture of Coulson holding the same new-born, his state of awe in capsulated in the frame. The final photo knocked the wind out of Beth a little, a picture of the alternate version of her father at his own wedding, arms wrapped around Daisy in a loving embrace on what seemed to be a dancefloor. Out of focus in the background was several members of the team she had met that day, but she couldn’t seem to pry herself away from the couple dancing in the centre.

Rationally, Beth knew that this Daniel was not her father, but her heart dropped at the site of him dancing so intimately with a woman who wasn’t her mother. He was happy here, just as her father had been happy with them, but this niggling sense of anxiety started in her head. She shook it away, the science was advanced, but understandable. Different timelines, different outcomes of events leading to different results which made multiple timelines a possibility. Out of instinct, she pulled the chain that hung around her neck out from beneath the blouse she had put on that morning but felt like it was weeks ago. She clasped her hand around the rings that were on the chain, the familiar shape and texture grounding her thoughts as she ran through the facts she knew about the situation. Just like her mother had taught her to do. Mum. JJ. Baby Daniel. Her heart ached as she thought of her family, probably sat waiting for her to come home. She missed the weight of her son against her chest as he slept, her husband’s arm around her shoulders as they filled each other in on their days beside the fire. She missed her mother’s laughter when the baby did something she found amusing, and her big brother teasing her for being ‘such a mum’. Noise behind her broke her out of her thoughts, as she turned to see Daisy heading down the stairs, having changed her clothes into what looked like sweat pants and a large t-shirt. She approached Daniel, who had finished pouring whatever drinks he had been making, a hand on the small of his back as she pressed a kiss to the head of her daughter as she murmured quiet words. Daniel smiled at his wife, a small kiss to her lips as he turned to ascend the stairs.

“I’m just going to put this one down for the night” he whispered to Beth as he passed her, and she nodded in response and watched him go. Daisy cleared her throat and offered Beth a mug.

“Daniel always makes hot chocolate when someone is stressed. I’m not sure why.” Daisy said as she slid the mug across the counter to Beth who accepted it and took a sip.

“His mother did it when he was a kid.” Beth said naturally, not quite realising she’d said it. “Sorry… this is such a strange situation. I- I don’t want to disrupt-” she stammered, suddenly worried she’d overstepped.

“Beth. It’s fine, honestly.” Daisy said, stopping her in her tracks, a gentle hand on her forearm. “I can’t even imagine how strange this is for you, but I get the losing a parent thing. I really do, and this must be so weird to see someone who is another version of your father in a different life, with different people.” Beth nodded in response, but then turned her head slightly as if pondering a thought she had just had.

“Wait- so Agents May and Coulson aren’t your parents?” she asked, surprised to be met with a stifled laugh from the other woman. “What?”

“Sorry, you’re not entirely off. They’re not my biological parents, they’re both gone. I was placed in an orphanage as a baby, and didn’t meet them till I was like 25? They both… they’re gone.” Daisy looked lost in thought for a brief minute. “But May and Coulson made me who I am today, I have lost them both at some point.” Beth looked at her confused. “Long story, but they still are the closest thing I have to actual parents, and therefore they’re Pippa’s grandparents. Between Daniel and I, we’re kind of lacking on that front.”

Beth nodded in understanding, “His parents were the best grandparents, they really were. Compared to Mum’s anyway, they were so kind and loving. The Carters were a bit more… traditional.” Daisy giggled slightly.

“When I joined Shield, Simmons handed me this big file to read as some ‘essential reading’. It was the Peggy Carter file. Not much about her personal life, but the missions she ran were incredible, she’s an inspiration to everyone in Shield today.” Daisy confessed, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. Beth smiled,

“It’s so strange, but she is already in my time. You should see the new recruits when she drops in on the academy. They all clam up and get so nervous. One fainted once, Mum was smug when she got home and told us.” Both the women chuckled at the thought.

“I think Coulson met her a couple of times, I can just imagine it now. The way he reacted when we met Daniel was funny enough. I wouldn’t be surprised if he fainted when he met Director Carter.” Daisy added smirking, as she saw her husband come down the stairs.

“What are you ladies giggling about now?” he asked, quirking one eyebrow up as the two women smiled at him. Daisy handed him his mug of hot chocolate.

“Coulson and his obsession with everything Shield history.” Daisy said coolly, “Remember when you had him arrested on a bus.”

“That happened like 60 years ago. I think he’s forgiven me by now. Since I married his daughter and gave him his granddaughter anyhow.” Daniel smirked at his wife, who rolled her eyes slightly but smiled all the same.

“We’re due back at base early in the morning, so we should probably get some rest. Fitz may have had a break through by the time we wake up.” Daisy said, placing her and Elizabeth’s now empty mugs in the sink. “C’mon Beth, I’ll show you to the guest room.”

“Good night Daniel,” Beth said as she followed the brunette up the stairs.

“Good night Beth.” Daniel replied, now standing on his own in the kitchen. He sighed and tried to organise his thoughts, but the events of the day had drained him. All he wanted to do was climb into bed and hold his wife as they fell asleep.

Meanwhile upstairs, Daisy pushed open the door to the guest bedroom and led Beth in.

“I’ve left you out some pj’s that should be an okay fit, we’re roughly the same size.” She watched as Beth placed her handbag on the bed and ran her fingers over the Shield emblem that was printed on the t-shirt. “Seemed appropriate. Also, the Bathroom is just across the hall, if you need help working the shower let me know. There’s all kind of toiletries and products in there which you are welcome to. And we’re just at the end of the hall if you need us. Hopefully Pip will sleep till around 6am at least, but I apologise if she wakes you up.”

“No need to apologise, Danny wakes me up multiple times a night screaming bloody murder.” Beth said wistfully.

“I can’t imagine how much you miss him. Hopefully, we can reunite you soon.”

“Thank you, Daisy, for everything. I know this must be a weird situation for you too.”

“It is, but you’re all good here. We will do our best to get you home.” She turned and headed for the door, “Goodnight Beth.”

“Goodnight Daisy.” And the door clicked closed behind her. Beth settled herself in the room, checking first for security threats and points of exit in case of emergency, just like her Shield training (and her parents) had taught her. She quickly changed into the borrowed clothes and hung her pant suit and blouse up in the tall dresser. The modern clothes were different to what she was used to, but they were warm and soft. She padded silently to the bathroom and sorted herself out, using a washcloth to take her makeup off and the pins from her purse to secure her hair in for the night. The warm water running through her fingers made her feel a little more human and she washed her face before returning to the guest room. She checked the window once more before sliding under the white covers of the bedspread. Initially, she thought with everything going on she’d find it difficult to sleep, her thoughts still swirling but after listening to what no doubt was the houseowners going to bed, she found herself drifting off against the soft pillows on which she laid her head.

* * *

Daniel was sat on the edge of their bed when Daisy exited the en-suite, looking out into the darkness of the night through the window, already dressed in his sweatpants. She got it, this was a real weird day for everyone. She flicked the light for the bathroom off and sat beside him on the bed. He had removed his prosthetic already and it was leant in the corner of the room beside his nightstand. Technically he didn’t need to remove it anymore through the way Fitz and Simmons had designed it, but he would remove it sometimes, dependent on how he felt.

“You okay?” Daisy said, gently taking his hand in her own. He looked at her with distant eyes, coming into focus slowly as looked at her. “You’ve had a strange day.”

“So have you.” He replied, squeezing her hand.

“I know, and you were there for me when I had my freak out. I want to do the same for you. I can tell this has fazed you.” Daisy’s chin came to rest on his shoulder, and he leaned into her touch.

“It’s just so strange. I know there is more than one timeline, that’s how you guys managed to save me, and we have all this. But I never really gave thought to what could happen in other, other timelines. I don’t know how I feel about the fact that Peggy and I made it work in another timeline. It could have been something so small that meant we were able to make it work, but in my timeline, I gave up on that long before I met and fell in love with you.” Daniel said in a hushed tone. “I don’t want you to think I would have this- us any other way I wouldn’t.”

“I know you wouldn’t. I know. But the relationship you and your Peggy had back then, isn’t the same relationship the Beth’s version of you and Peggy had.” Daisy said, trying to be reassuring but feeling like she was floundering at the same time. Not even Sybil would have predicted that she’d ever have to have this conversation with her husband. Daniel was silent for a moment more, before he opened his mouth again.

“Before I met you, after Peggy and I broke it off, I just assumed that I was done with all that. I thought part of my heart would always be pining for the relationship we couldn’t make work. Steve came back soon after and that was the nail in the coffin. Peg was happy and that was what was important. I threw myself into my work, being the best Chief I could be, helping people. And then I met this mysterious woman in my office who said she was CIA and I followed her into a battle against aliens and evil robots and that all changed.” He said, a small smile working its way onto his face as he looked to her. “You captured my heart and I was head over heels, and my heart no longer felt empty or wanting for anything. Because of you. You and that ridiculous smile that makes my stomach feel like we’re back in space.” Daisy was smiling now and dipped her head, blushing hard as her husband gushed about her, their hands still intertwined. He shifted slightly and reached for the photo frame on his nightstand, a black and white shot of Daisy and Pippa that he’d taken during the summer. “And then this little bundle of love came bouncing into our lives, and my heart grew. The two of you are the best things that happened to me, and I would never trade that in for the world.” He propped the picture back up in its rightful place, before turning to face Daisy properly.

“I’m glad you’ve talked about it, it’s a lot to keep rattling round your brain.”

“Thank you for listening, I love you.” Daniel said, now holding both of her hands.

“I love you too, even if you are being a dork.” Daisy smiled back, before kissing him deeply, tasting the minty flavour of toothpaste on his lips. “Unfortunately, our daughter is going to be up in a few short hours.” She stated, breaking away from him reluctantly. She kissed him again before sliding under the covers on her side. Daniel also manoeuvred himself into the bed pulling her into him, so she was resting against his chest as he flicked the lamp light off. Her eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his lips to the top of her head and the familiar vibrations of his heartbeat lulled her into a comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post regularly, but I'm also writing my DaisySousa AU one shots as well, so if you'd like to check the AU out, its in a series called Brought Me to You ☺️
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Breakfast with a Side of Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Beth descended the stairs the next morning, she didn’t know what she expected to see, but what she saw was weirdly familiar in both a comforting and unsettling way. Daniel was stood at the stove, softly singing and bopping along to a song she didn’t recognise that was playing from a radio that was perched on the windowsill behind the sink. It was impossible to tear her eyes away from the scene as he moved around the kitchen, occasionally singing directly to Pippa who was strapped into a high chair in one corner, giggling and waving her arms at her father, the innocent laughter filling the house and causing a small smile to creep onto Beth’s face. Flashing back to her own childhood, she had many times come down the stairs of her own home to find her father cooking breakfast and dancing to some Benny Goodman song, who upon seeing her would make her join him as he spun her around the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this plot? I'm not entirely sure but here's this. It's also the longest chapter of this story and I'm not quite sure how or why 😅
> 
> I know for a fact that Peggy would have taught her children to defend themselves. And that she couldn't cook so Daniel did. You can't change my mind.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When Beth descended the stairs the next morning, she didn’t know what she expected to see, but what she saw was weirdly familiar in both a comforting and unsettling way. Daniel was stood at the stove, softly singing and bopping along to a song she didn’t recognise that was playing from a radio that was perched on the windowsill behind the sink. It was impossible to tear her eyes away from the scene as he moved around the kitchen, occasionally singing directly to Pippa who was strapped into a high chair in one corner, giggling and waving her arms at her father, the innocent laughter filling the house and causing a small smile to creep onto Beth’s face. Flashing back to her own childhood, she had many times come down the stairs of her own home to find her father cooking breakfast and dancing to some Benny Goodman song, who upon seeing her would make her join him as he spun her around the kitchen. And here was this alternate version of her father, doing the same thing for his wife and daughter. Although this Daniel Sousa was less inhibited by his missing leg and he could make small jumps which made his young daughter break out into fits of giggles. It was nice and comforting to see that this version of her father was just as happy.

Upon seeing her stood at the bottom of the stairs, Daniel looked up and stopped pulling faces at Pippa, flushing with embarrassment slightly.

“Morning!” He greeted her, putting a bowl of some chopped fruit down in front of Pippa. “Sleep well?”

“Good morning Daniel. I did thank you, considering.”

“I’m making breakfast, eggs and bacon okay? I’ve got some pancakes on the griddle as well.”

“That sounds fantastic, thank you, anything I can do to help?” Beth said, now approaching the kitchen.

“Nope, I got it. Have a seat.” He said, motioning to the stools by the breakfast bar. Beth did so and carried on watching Pippa as she bounced her legs in the chair as Daniel slid a singular pancake onto the plastic tray in front of you. “There you go meu amor. Don’t wolf it like last week please.” The little girl beamed up at him, as he tried to put on a serious face, which didn’t last long as he immediately cracked a smile back at her. “Daisy will be about at some point after she’s finished getting ready, she mentioned something about Jemma sending some clothes for you, that might be more your style. Probably from our adventures in the 70’s.” Daniel said, moving a spatula round as he spoke.

“It’s so strange that time travel is possible here. I assume it’s closely monitored?” Beth asked, as Daniel went back to tending to the stove.

“Yeah, as far as I know, it’s only Shield and the Avengers who have cracked it. The tech is supposed to be destroyed or kept under armed guard, but obviously your situation has meant there’s a flaw in the system somewhere.” Daniel said, flipping a couple of pancakes.

“The Avengers?” Beth asked raising an eyebrow, causing Daniel to still slightly before regaining his composure.

“Yeah, that’s probably something we shouldn’t talk about, sorry. Crossing timelines and all.” Daniel said, apologetically.

“It’s fine, I get it.” It was at this moment that Pippa began to wail, making both of them jump. Daniel floundering slightly, looking from his daughter to the food stuff that was sizzling on the stove.

“Pip-” he stuttered slightly, trying to distract his daughter without letting the food burn. Instinctually Beth stood up and scooped the child up and onto her hip, the wails slowing as Pippa settled in her arms. Having a sudden realisation, she looked to Daniel wide-eyed.

“Sorry- I just- I thought-”

“Beth, it’s fine. Thank you. She seems to like you.” He said, sending her a reassuring smile. Beth smiled down at the little girl as she bounced her slightly, receiving a toothy grin in response.

“She’s gorgeous. You’ll drive your father mad with all the boys when you’re older, little one.” She said, using her free hand to bop the child on the nose, and receiving a low groan from Daniel.

“Don’t remind me, I’m not ready for that. How did your father cope?” Daniel asked, curiously.

“Oh, he was a wreck, my first date, Mum threatened to take the cane away because he was pacing the hall so much waiting up for me. I thought it was hilarious.” Beth said laughing slightly. Daniel chuckled along, he could almost hear Peggy berating him for being a worrywart. Another voice came from the stairs.

“Phillipa Skye Sousa. Did I hear you screaming?” Daisy said loudly as she descended the stairs, causing everyone’s heads to whip round to look at her. The baby giggled against Beth, and reached for her mother, who scooped her up and pressed a kiss to the girl’s cheek. “Been making friends with Beth, have we?”

“She’s the one who stopped the screaming, we owe her our eardrums.” Daniel said as his wife stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“We owe her more than that then.” She said, crossing the kitchen, still holding Pippa close to her. “Beth, coffee? Tea?”

“You keep tea around? I thought Americans only drink coffee.”

“We keep a stash for Jemma and Fitz when they come to visit. And May drinks it sometimes. Hell, I’ll even have a cup when I miss them, reminds me of the old days.” Daisy said, reaching for mugs out of the cupboard.

“I’ll have a tea then please.” Daisy placed Pippa back in the high chair, where Daniel put some more food down in front of her before plating up the breakfast, and Daisy moved to make tea and coffee. They moved around each other easily, a steady flow to their movements, unrushed and calm. Soon they were all eating breakfast, when Beth noticed a chain around Daisy’s neck, and two rings hanging off it.

“Hey, you do what I do.” Beth said, pointing at Daisy, who just looked at her confused, mid bite of bacon. Beth scoffed and pulled her own chain out from under the blouse she’d put back on this morning, holding up her own rings. Daisy smiled and took hold of her own necklace.

“So much easier on missions or when we’re going into HQ, to keep them safe. And close.” Daisy said in response, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Must be a Sousa woman thing in all timelines then.” Daniel said, looking between the two women. Everyone broke into easy smiles at that, even in this weird situation, it was nice to find the innocent similarities between timelines. While Beth insisted on washing the dishes for breakfast, Daniel headed upstairs to shower and change for the day and Daisy went to dress Pippa. Picking out outfits for her daughter was a guilty pleasure of hers, and she always took the time to choose something special. She pulled out a white t-shirt and blue leggings and manoeuvred Pippa into them, before grabbing potentially her favourite item of clothing that was in her daughter’s wardrobe. A tiny leather jacket, which was a present from Coulson, that was reminiscent of one that May had gifted Daisy for Christmas one year.

“Looks like you’re matching me today, kiddo.” She said, pressing a kiss to her cheek, and blowing a raspberry, eliciting peals of laughter from the baby. A knock on the front door made Daisy start to move, heading down the stairs, to find Beth exiting the kitchen.

“Can you hold her? I’ll get the door, just in case.” Beth nodded and readily accepted Pippa into her arms, backing up into the kitchen. She knew all too well the threats that Shield agents could be met with, even in their own homes.

Daisy opened the door slowly, hand poised and ready to quake, for it to reveal an Agent she did recognise stood on her doorstep. “Oh, thank god. C’mon in Piper! Beth it’s fine, it’s just Piper.” She shouted into the kitchen, while opening the door to let her friend in. Beth emerged from the kitchen, bouncing Pippa again.

“Simmons sent this bag of clothes for Beth,” Piper said placing the bag on the carpet behind the sofa. “She was gonna send a cloaked drone, but I wanted to see Baby Agent. Hey sweetheart,” she reached for the baby and Beth handed her over automatically. She was interested to see what the bag contained, as Daisy began opening it. Piper was entertaining the baby, so Daisy had the time to look at what Jemma had sent with Beth.

“Think you can find something?” Daisy asked, motioning to Beth who was sifting through the clothes in the bag.

“Oh, I’ve done more with less. This will be great, thanks.” Beth said pulling out a few items, settling on a pair of long blue trousers and a white shirt, with a matching blazer. “I’d take the skirt, but given that I may be travelling between timelines, trousers may be more appropriate.” And with that she headed up stairs to get dressed for the day, having showered earlier that morning.

Soon enough everyone was entering the base, Pippa bouncing in Daniel’s arms as they met Mack just outside the sliding doors.

“Good Morning Director!” Daisy said, sticking her tongue out at him slightly as he had just barked orders at some Agents.

“Good morning Tremors, Sousa, Sousa 2 and mini Johnson-Sousa. Everyone get enough rest?” he asked with a soft smile, tickling Pippa slightly with his massive hands. Everyone nodded.

“You know what Mack, I think you’ve caught baby-fever from your wife.” Daisy teased, watching her big brother figure interact with her daughter.

“Hey, we will have none of that Johnson-Sousa. It’s bad enough we’ve been playing with Alya all morning and Yo-yo keeps shooting me these looks all the time. Man, what have I got myself into?” He said, wiping a hand down his face.

“If it means anything to you, I know first-hand that a director of Shield can parent two kids while running the agency.” Beth said, a smile similar to Daisy’s on her face, as she casually teased the man. Mack rolled his eyes.

“Alright, alright. I’m getting ganged up on. C’mon we’re having a briefing meeting in the common room.”

Turned out Fitz, along with Simmons, had apparently made a lot of progress overnight. He was currently sat on the floor of the common room, building a tower out of blocks with Alya and Pippa, while he explained the physics of what he’d built, before looking up to realise that no one except his wife understood what they were talking about. May was stood by the door, watching over everyone, including Coulson who was sat cross-legged on the floor close to Pippa as she grabbed hold of the coffee table and pulled herself up to her feet, hovering in case she fell. Yo-yo was sat on the back of the couch, Jemma by her side sipping a cup of tea with a smile.

“It’s basically similar to the bubble theory we used, but this time it is to a different targeted timeline. I need a sample of something to scan, so I can set the correct coordinates, and hope that we get the timing right, so Beth can travel back to her timeline safely.” Fitz said, gesticulating with a pair of blocks in his hand, everyone now having some kind of understanding. “I can’t believe I’m still doing this rubbish, I’m retired!”

“Yeah, we know Turbo. We all appreciate it. So, do we have a time frame?” Mack said, clapping the Scotsman on the shoulder as he sat down on the couch, a cup of coffee grasped in one hand.

“Should be good to go by this evening, the calculations may take a while, but if we can scan Beth, we can get it started ASAP.” Simmons answered, looking to the woman out of time, who nodded, opening her mouth to respond but a blazing siren went off, a red light flashing through the room. Everyone jumped up to attention as Mack pulled his tablet out of nowhere.

“It’s a rogue Hydra cell, they’re attacking the north entrance.” He said, reading the emergency message off the small computer, “We need to go. Suit up.”

Daisy eyes immediately snapped to Pippa who was starting to get distressed at the commotion. Daniel was already in motion, scooping her up and holding her protectively against his chest. Fitz did the same with Alya and started talking about the panic room rapidly. One look to Daisy and Daniel knew what to do, he strode over to his wife, pressing a kiss to her lips.

“I’ve got her, go save the base, Quake. Come home to us.” He said, his eyes serious for a moment, the things unsaid clear. “Beth, are you coming with us?” He said, turning to the woman.

“Nope I’ve got this,” she said confidently, somehow pulling out a revolver from what they assumed was a hidden holster. Daniel and Daisy both looked surprised but snapped back quickly, the alarm still blaring through the room as the room shook slightly. Everyone in the room looked to Daisy.

“Nothing to do with me!” she clarified. “Daniel, go. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Daniel said, quickly leaving the room with Fitzsimmons, in the direction of the modified containment unit Mack had kept ‘just in case’. He was the obvious choice to go with Pippa, Daisy was the stronger fighter and he was fully accepting of that.

Two minutes later, Daisy and Beth were running through the base, towards the sounds of gunfire. Daisy adjusted her gauntlets and checked her comms as they approached. No time for the full suit, and she wasn’t quite sure it still fit the same after having a baby anyway. She stopped Beth before they rounded the final corner.

“We hate these guys, but Shield don’t kill unless necessary anymore.” She handed Beth a couple of ICERs she’d stuffed in her waistband. “These are non-lethal, use your revolver as a last resort.” Beth nodded and tucked the gun away.

They surged around the corner in tandem and saw that there was a number of enemies surrounding a couple of agents in one corner of the hangar. Daisy motioned to Beth to take cover, as she snuck out behind them.

“Y’know I thought we’d got rid of Hydra a couple of years ago.” Daisy said, causing the enemies to whirl round on the spot.

“Cut of one head and-“ one of the soldiers pointing a gun at her started to snarl as he approached her.

“Yeah, yeah- I know” and with that Daisy raised her arm, quaking the lot of them against the wall, rendering them unconscious. She heard Beth gasp as she peeked out from behind her hiding spot. “Yeah, I told you they could be destructive.” They got to work quickly disarming and restraining the unconscious bodies, before Daisy started ordering the agents who had been under attack around. Through the comms, she heard Mack call for backup, and replied that they were close and inbound.

Side by side, they took off through the entrance of the hangar, where Mack, Piper and Davis were fighting a hoard of 12 Hydra agents. Both of them rushed in, Beth expertly aiming the ICER at a few of them, immediately taking them down. Daisy worked her hand-to-hand combat on the few that were overwhelming Mack. The wind that whipped around them indicated that Yo-yo had also arrived and was making quick work of the remaining few. They took a quick breath as the offenders fell to the floor, but it was short lived. More hydra agents stormed through the door at them, more than they had previously dealt with.

Yo-yo turned to Daisy, “Just like old times, right?” she said before speeding off again. Daisy outwardly laughed at the comment before heading back into the fight. There was something cathartic and familiar as she swung and blocked punches from gruff Hydra agents. She briefly caught site of Beth firing her new ICER but watched in horror as she was approached from behind, the gun knocked from her hand and rattling across the concrete floor as the attacker put her in a headlock. Daisy quaked her current opponent and went to run to Beth’s aid, only to find she wasn’t needed. Watching in awe as Beth fought off the man who was almost more than twice her size, her punches landing firmly and dodging his attacks expertly. At one point she even picked up some stray pipe and wacked an oncoming enemy in the gut, before knocking him out. Shield training must have been just as serious back in the day, no wonder she was such a high ranking agent at such a young age. Daisy threw herself back into the fight, taking out a bunched group with a concentrated quake, no longer worrying about Beth who she knew could handle herself. Familiar voices started pouring over comms eventually, that different sections of the base were secure as they finished off the remaining Hydra operatives in the hangar. Out of breath and exhausted, Daisy collapsed onto a box, leaning against Mack who was doing the same thing.

“Out of practice, Tremors?” He said as he felt her lean against him.

“I’ve not had to fight in like over a year and a half, give me a break.” She huffed, closing her eyes as the adrenaline was still coursing through her body, a rushing in her ears. Another voice made her snap open again.

“I thought Captain Rodgers and Mum got rid of Hydra in the war.” Beth said. Daisy looked to her to see a puzzled expression, before glancing to Mack who looked equally as confused at what to say. Beth ran a hand across her hair, but otherwise looked like she had no permanent damage from the fight.

“There’s still some sympathisers, or fans if you will. They like to take a run at us every now and again. Keep us on our toes” Yo-yo said approaching the group, not even winded.

“You know sometimes I’m really jealous of your powers.” Daisy said to her friend with a smile, “I’m absolutely wiped out, wasn’t expecting a fight today.”

“Me neither, first fight since I had the baby.” Beth said, now perched on the edge of some container.

“Same, but I’ll tell you what, you’re an incredible fighter. Shield teach you all that?” Daisy said in her direction, sitting up and swinging her legs round to face her.

“Some, but Mum and Dad taught us to fight when they thought we were old enough. Thought it would be useful. Which it was. Michael and I hold a lot of the Shield training records between us.” She said, smiling proudly. At that moment, the hangar doors slid open and Daniel emerged in a rushed yet combat-calm state, looking determined as he raised a gun in their direction when he swung round at them.

“Bit late to the party there Sousa.” Yo-yo said, gaining a giggle from Daisy as her husband realised who they were and put the gun down. His face softened upon seeing Daisy, but suddenly hardened again.

“You guys didn’t check in, the camera feed cut out, we weren’t sure if-”he stammered, taking a deep breath to try and calm his thundering heartbeat. Daisy slid off the box and approached him, placing a hand on his cheek.

“We’re sorry, I didn’t even think. Is Pippa okay?” she said, lifting his face so he could meet her eyes. He let out a breath as the eye contact grounded him. She was okay, everything was okay.

“Yeah, Coulson has her. It’s not that I don’t think you’re capable, I know you’re more than capable, I just- it’s been a while and-” he stammered, quietly as not to be overheard by the rest of group.

“I know, I didn’t really have time to get nervous, it all happened so fast. Plus, I’ve still got another two months off, before we have to even discuss coming back full time. We’re okay now, Sousa.” Daisy said wrapping her arms round her husband’s middle, with him reciprocating as he hugged her tight. Hearing the others walk towards them, she detached herself from Daniel, as she felt both of their elevated heart rates decrease steadily, still with one hand looped around his waist. Holding him close to her.

“Everything seems to have been held securely. I’m going to kick off an investigation into the attack, but I think right now, we go back to the common room and take a quick break, while Fitzsimmons do some calculations. Tremors needs to eat, or she’ll be a grouchy Quake, and I’m not dealing with that.” Daisy smacked Mack’s arm playfully at the comment, but she couldn’t help but agree that she needed to eat something. She was still feeling a little light-headed from using her powers so much, after such a long time.

As she walked into the common room, her heart leapt in her chest as she saw Pippa playing with Coulson, him holding her tight in his arms as he spun around and bounced her. Her baby was safe, her family was safe, and they were all together. The only thing they had to do was get Beth home safely to hers.

She slouched down on the couch after pressing a kiss to her giggling daughter’s head and shut her eyes, listening to the interactions of her old team, her closest family. Not too long after, she felt the couch dip and familiar cologne filled her nostrils, and she felt an arm pulling her close. Wordlessly, she laid her head in Daniel’s lap as he stroked her hair comfortingly, so similarly to that day in the barn all those years ago, him standing guard over her as she rested. However, without the ever pressing sense of danger from a homicidal psychopath, the situation made her feel at home, completely safe in his arms as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, its really encouraging 💛


	8. Pride is a Funny Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes are in order as the team attempt to send Beth home to her own timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last chapter of You Belong 🥺 It kind of snuck up on me when I realised where the story was going to end.
> 
> This has been my first proper canon fic, and everyone has been so supportive of it and me.
> 
> Also, I seem to make it harder for myself than it need to be, trying to work out all the ages of the characters, including time travel and sticking as close to canon as possible. (No joke it took me like 45 minutes to work them all out)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The sound of chatting is what woke her up, as well as the gentle movement of Daniel, who she was still using as a pillow. Her eyes flickered open to see Flint passing out packages of some takeaway food, no doubt it was tacos again. She moved to a seated position, Daniel’s hand falling round her waist as she shifted position.

“Ah, look at that Sleeping Beauty woke up just in time for food.” Coulson said, from where he was sat on the floor. Everyone chuckled at the comment as Daisy rolled her eyes in the direction of her father figure.

“You hungry, honey?” Daniel said, passing her a box of tacos, which she accepted immediately.

“Thanks Dan. Where’s Pippa?” Daisy asked curiously as she glanced around the room curiously.

“Oh well May tried to put her down for a nap, but-” Daniel pointed to the far corner of the room, where May was lying on some kind of huge beanbag chair with a Pippa curled up asleep on her chest and a sleeping Alya curled into her side. The scene melted Daisy’s heart.

“Please tell me someone took pictures.”

“Yeah as if I’d let this happen without taking photos of it. You underestimate me Daisy.” Jemma said, shooting her a sly smile from across the room, where she was sat with Fitz, squished into an armchair that was definitely made for one person. Both women let their gaze drift back to the sleeping trio. “Could you have imagined all those years ago on the Bus that Agent May, the Cavalry, the strict SO, would be asleep, holding our daughters, on a beanbag chair I’m pretty sure is from Deke’s time in the Lighthouse?”

Daisy shook her head, “I never imagined having a family, let alone a daughter. And I was pretty sure May hated the Rising Tide hacker that Coulson brought on board his brand new flying jet. Look at me now, married to this handsome man out of time,” pressing a kiss to Daniel’s jaw. “And I’ve got an almost one-year-old daughter and all of you. A robot father figure, an empath mother figure, some badass scientist siblings who literally invented time travel, a big brother who’s the director of a secret agency, a super-fast warrior sister and a biological sister from another timeline. Not to mention the smartest niece in the world.” Daisy looked around the room, and she was thankful for all of it, every trial or tribulation they had been through together. All the foes and battles they had fought. The losses had been hard, of both people and places. But right now, everything was right.

Beth re-entered the room and Daisy sent a smile in her direction, not entirely sure where she had been but, Fitz started talking to her.

“The scans are submitted, I’m just waiting for the programme to run, and then everything should be done.”

“Thank you, Fitz. I appreciate all the work you’ve done more than you know. The lab is also incredible, it’s a shame I can’t take it all back with me. I’d blow Uncle Howard’s mind.”

“Yeah, I can imagine the look on his face now.” Daniel chuckled.

“I still find it absolutely mental that you call Howard Stark, Uncle Howard. That’s incredible.” Fitz said, taking a bite of taco from Jemma’s plate.

“Yeah well it’s always been a bit weird that people see him as anything else to me. You see him chasing after a flock of flamingos in his dressing gown and it’s hard to see him as a super genius inventor.” Beth laughed slightly, recounting the memory of a memorable Christmas, in which her mother, Ana Jarvis and herself had stood at a window and watched the men of the family try to wrangle Bernard Jr. and his friends into their enclosure. “Dad actually saved them all that time, he just stood and shook a bucket of feed in the enclosure and they all came running. Smarter than the lot of them.” She made eye-contact with Daniel at this, who was smiling wide at the idea of his other self out-smarting Stark.

Eventually the kids woke up and May stood up and stretched to ease the ache in her back from lying on a beanbag. Daisy muffled a laugh at this and received a glare in return. “I’m not getting old Daisy.” She muttered.

“C’mon Mel, we’re both getting old.” Coulson said, holding Pip’s hands as she began to toddle around the room uneasily.

“Phil, you’re a robot. I’m technically the oldest person in this room.” May shot back at him.

“I mean technically, I was born 104 years ago.” Daniel piped up.

“And I was born in 1955.” Beth added.

“Yes, well you’ve both travelled through time. I’m the only one who’s over 50.” May stated but was met by Mack coughing loudly. “Oh, other than Mack.”

“You’re both over 50?” Beth exclaimed, and they both nodded. “Well, I wasn’t expecting that. You both don’t look anything close to your age.” Both grinned at that.

“Thanks Beth.” Mack said, before Daisy interrupted.

“Wait, Mack is over 50?” she asked, almost outraged. “When was that?”

“Well technically me and the D were stuck in the 80’s for two years so when we got back, I turned 50.” Mack explained.

“I can’t believe we didn’t realise, that would have been a great excuse for a party.”

“Well, we all were reassembling Shield, or setting up academies, or buying cottages in Scotland. Or falling in love with Shield Chiefs from the 1950’s. Wasn’t really the right time. Sorry Tremors.” The Director smiled widely, as his old partner shook her head at the missed opportunity for a celebration.

“Yeah well who’s the next big birthday?” Daisy asked looking around the group, Jemma and Fitz clearly trying to work it out in their head.

“Coulson would be 60 next year.” May said, as she sat down on the sofa arm beside Daisy.

“Technically me and Fitz are turning 40 this year. Fitz a week ago, and me in a few weeks, technically.” Jemma said, motioning between the two of them.

“Shit, me too.” Daniel muttered, wiping a hand down his face. “November 5th.”

“Feeling old, Danny boy?” Daisy said, squeezing his knee as her husband came to his realisation.

“I always feel old around you people.” Daniel said.

“Well, we should have some kind of celebration for the three of you. Before all the Fitzsimmons head back to Perthshire.” Daisy was met with nods and murmurs of agreement. “Not to mention that this little ball of energy turns one in November.” She said pulling Pippa up into her lap as she shuffled over to her, still having a tight grip on Coulson’s fingers until she was safely in her mother’s arms. “Hey baby, you having fun with Grandpa?” Everyone smiled as Pippa babbled back at her mother excitedly.

Suddenly, a loud beep came from Fitz’s watch. “That means the programme is ready. You ready to go home Beth?”

“More than you know.” Beth replied, suddenly sitting up straighter in her chair before addressing the room, in such a way that reminded Daniel of Peggy so very much. “I do want to thank you all though, you could have taken a very hostile approach to me, and instead you welcomed me. It’s been an honour to meet you all and get to know you a little.” A round of ‘You too’s sounded from around the room.

“Alya sweetheart, Daddy and I need to go and work, are you alright to stay with Auntie Elena and Kora?” Jemma said, bending down to her daughter’s level. Alya nodded viciously, before turning to Yo-yo.

“Can we run really fast?” she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

“Sure, we can, Chiquita. We will take Flint to the gym as well, see if you can beat him as well.” And with that, the small party of Inhumans left, with an Alya trotting at their heels, after saying their goodbyes to Beth.

“Right then, let’s head down to the lab. It’ll take a bit of time to calibrate so you’ll have time to- y’know.” Fitz motioned between Beth, Daniel and Daisy, who all looked at each other with slightly sad smiles. And with that they set off down the maze of corridors, Fitz leading them all with Beth by his side, chatting about engineering and technology of Beth’s time no doubt. Coulson was walking in stride with Mack, discussing Shield. May and Jemma were chatting up a storm, May being a lot chattier than she had ever been. Bringing up the rear was Daniel and Daisy, Pippa now balanced on Daniel’s hip, his free hand intertwined with his wife’s. He was not quite sure why his heart was beating so fast, but Daisy clearly sensed his apprehension and squeezed his hand slightly, a reassuring smile on her face as they entered the lab.

The portal generator Fitz had created reminded Daisy of the one AIDA had created all those years ago, which made her a little uneasy. Fitz came up beside her as she stood off to one side of the room.

“I know what you’re thinking. I used similar specs, but the tech is completely different I promise.”

“I trust you Fitz, we learn from our mistakes, we’ve addressed them and moved on.” Daisy replied, the pair of them sharing a knowing look. Mack spoke up as Fitz began typing on his laptop to calibrate the machine.

“Right, so we will all be on the other side of the door when Fitz sets up the portal, so we don’t also get sucked in. So, it’s time to say our goodbyes now.” In turn, each person said goodbye to Beth, until it was just Daisy and Daniel left. Daisy held Pippa now, and Beth approached the girl and tickled her side, before pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

“Goodbye, sweet girl. You’ve got the best parents, don’t you forget that.” The baby babbled back at her new friend, innocent and unaware of the epic journey that the woman was about to make. Daisy passed her daughter to Jemma as she left the room, meaning it was just the three of them in the room as she threw her arms around Beth.

“Thank you for everything Daisy,” Beth whispered in her ear as she wrapped the girl up tight hug.

“Thank you for telling me more about him. I appreciate it so much.” Daisy whispered back.

“Look after him. He deserves it.” Beth said as the women pulled b ack from each other slightly. It was odd how close they both felt to each other. It had literally been two days of knowing each other, yet they had shared laughs and fought alongside each other and bonded more than either of them had expected.

“Oh, I will, till death do us part and all.” Daisy replied, smiling back at Daniel, who was leaning up against a desk watching them. “I’d say keep in touch normally but, not really possible here. Maybe make sure Stark destroys the equipment. Might end up in the wrong hands otherwise.”

“I’m already thinking about that. Don’t worry.” Beth said laughing slightly.

“Well, I guess this is it then. I’ll leave you two to it.” She said squeezing Beth’s arm before turning to Daniel and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “We’ll be waiting for you outside. I love you.” She murmured to him before leaving the room, sending them both a small smile.

Daniel shifted uneasily not quite sure what to say. Beth had changed back into her original clothes at some point and was fiddling with her purse slightly uncomfortably.

“I don’t know what to say if I’m honest.” Daniel confessed.

“If I’m honest, neither do I.” Beth chuckled slightly, before turning serious. “Part of me wants you to come back with me, but I know you’re not my father. You belong here. With your wonderful wife and beautiful daughter. She’s going to be incredible Daniel. Just you wait, she’ll do amazing things.” Beth had wandered closer to Daniel as she spoke, and he was stood up straight now.

“Well if she grows up to be anything like you, I’ll be beyond happy.” Daniel said. As she smiled, a small blush crept up in Beth’s cheeks. They were stood directly opposite each other now, and Beth opened her mouth, faltering before she spoke.

“Do you think- I mean just for my own- I just wondered-” She stammered, not quite getting her point out, as she looked to Daniel. He nodded in understanding and opened his arms to her, which she almost collapsed into, throwing her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. There was something so familiar about the embrace that made her well up with tears. Suddenly her mind flashed back to her wedding day, when her father had hugged her with tears in his eyes after seeing her in her dress for the first time. They stood like that for several moments before they pulled back, both with glistening eyes.

“He’d be really proud of you, you know. They way you’ve handled being thrown into an alternate timeline, and dealt with all of this. We were watching you fight on the cameras and the way you held your own was incredible, better than most of the agents I’ve seen, even in this timeline. I can see your mother taught you to fight well.” Daniel said, giving her hands a squeeze.

“Well, I picked some things up off of him- or you- , the pipe was an alternative to the crutch after all.” Beth said, the corners of her mouth flicking up.

“Keeping looking out for your mother for me? She works too hard. Always has, and no doubt she always will. Tell your brother that I’d, he’d be proud of him too. The things you’ve told us about you all, makes me incredibly proud on your father’s behalf, if that makes sense.” Beth nodded, the tears starting to fall now. She watched as the familiar face talked, focussing on the miniscule movements that had once been so familiar, but she had begun to forget since her father had died. She smiled a watery smile, as he pulled her in for another hug. “Time to get back to your life now, you’ve got a son to bring up.”

“I’m so excited to see him, Fitz says it’ll only have been a matter of minutes for them, but for me it feels like it’s been so long.” She said wistfully, looking towards the portal generator.

“Well, I’m going to go, I’ve almost been sucked into a rift before and don’t fancy fighting with this one particularly. But remember what I said, huh? He’s be so proud of everything you’ve done.”

“Goodbye Daniel, thank you.”

“Goodbye Elizabeth, live a good life.” Daniel said, briefly pressing a kiss to her forehead in a way that felt almost instinctive, before leaving the lab, shooting her one last look.

Elizabeth Sousa wiped her eyes as she turned to the portal, Fitz’s voice ringing through the intercom in the ceiling. Everyone stood outside the door was watching through a tablet held by Coulson, as the girl steeled herself and walked closer to the contraption. Daisy grabbed Daniel’s hand tight as they heard Fitz begin a countdown. Daniel had immediately grabbed Pippa on exiting the lab, tucking her tightly in his arms, as being closer to her made his swirling thoughts a little clearer.

“3…2…1...”

A bright blue-tinged light shone through the lab, practically blinding the camera and Elizabeth seemed to disappear into it as the light grew dim again, the portal closing. A sigh of relief was felt throughout the group gathered around the tablet.

“And she’s gone.” Fitz declared upon peeking back through the lab door. There was a brief still moment before a sudden rush of movement, Mack on comms calling for some scientists to help clean up and destroy the time portal equipment immediately. Fitz was already in the lab disassembling and Jemma went to help, after giving Daisy a reassuring look. Everyone dispersed and Daniel followed Daisy back to the common room to collect their stuff. Time to get back to normality for the Sousas.

“You know, for a brief moment there, I thought you’d go back with her.” Daisy confessed quietly, causing Daniel’s head to whip around to her. “I know what you said, I know that you love us. But a very small part of me couldn’t help but wonder if-”

Stopping dead in the middle of the corridor, Daniel pulled Daisy back to him by grabbing hold of her hand. With Pippa still in his other arm, he pulled his wife close and crashed his lips into hers. She instantly melted into him, her hand creeping up to the back of his neck pulling him ever closer. He pulled his lips away eventually, keeping a tight grip on her waist, not caring about the few agents that were wandering through the base around them, all doing their best not to look at the two senior agents in a tender, intimate embrace in the corridor. Looking deep into his wife’s eyes, Daniel Sousa made a proclamation that had been rattling around his brain for the past few days, something he knew for years had been true.

“I could never leave you. You’re my home Daisy Johnson-Sousa. You and Pippa, here with you is where I belong.”

* * *

_*somewhere in an alternate timeline*_

The light was blinding as she was pulled through the portal, the sound of her father’s voice ringing in her ears. Or a voice that was very similar at least. She stumbled upon landing in the familiar lab of her Uncle Howard, to see her mother, the one and only Peggy Carter-Sousa, shoving Howard Stark against a wall with a tight hold on his shirt collar, clearly threatening him by the sheepish and scared look on his face, practically cowering away from her.

However, both of their eyes flicked to Elizabeth as her heels clattered on the hard flooring of the lab.

“Elizabeth. Thank God.” Her mother exclaimed, dropping her grip on Howard, who collapsed to the floor when he was let go. Beth found herself immediately engulfed by her mother’s arms as she held her tight, as if she was never letting her go. She did pull back slightly, and Beth noticed the tears filling her eyes as she inspected her daughter for signs of injury. “Are you alright, my darling? We thought you’d be lost forever.”

“I’m fine Mum, honestly. Probably better than when I left.” Beth said as her mother looked at her quizzically.

“What do you mean? You’ve only been gone a matter of minutes.” Peggy spoke softly, quirking an eyebrow.

“I know, I can’t explain too much. I need to see Baby Danny, and JJ. And maybe even Michael. I need to tell him something.” Beth said, still held tightly in her mother’s arms. “Oh also, we need to destroy all this tech. We need to make sure Uncle Howard doesn’t use it again. No questions asked.”

“You leave your Uncle Howard to me.” The older woman said, shooting the man in question a look that Beth was pretty sure could kill the man. “Let’s get you home, okay? I think we both need to see our family right now.” And with that Beth linked arms with her mother, and the exited the newly built Shield HQ together, after calling Wilkes to ensure Howard definitely destroyed the tech. As the Carter-Sousa women left the secret base, with the sun was shining down on them, Beth turned to her mother as the director put on her bright red sunglasses, opening her mouth to ask a question on something she wasn’t completely sure was correct, although it would be unsurprising at this point.

“Mum, did you and Uncle Jarvis really break an interrogation room mirror with a table?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always questions and comments are always welcome.
> 
> I have my AU still going on currently and I also am planning another longer fic about these two, because I can't stop apparently 😅
> 
> Thank you for all the love, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it 💛


	9. Little Update

Hi guys!

I'm still getting email saying people are leaving kudos on this fic, which makes me feel all warm and fluffy inside, as its one of my more popular fics. So thank you for that, I'm glad people are enjoying it.

I know quite a few people are subscribed to this or have bookmarks on it, so I thought I'd just add a little chapter to it. 

I have created a kind of sequel to this fic, which is a retrospective kind of deal about Beth's universe, so one where Daniel ends up with Peggy. It's basically an alternate timeline, or can be read as a standalone as a continuation of Agent Carter. It was supposed to be a short little series but it's kind of already longer than this one 😂

I also have future plans to potentially have this timeline interact with that one at a different point in time or even other timelines 👀 so Daisy and Daniel could make a reappearance there.

Anyway, no pressure at all, but if you feel like you might enjoy seeing Beth's world and the lead up to her little trip to this Shield timeline, feel free to check it out! It's linked as a series with this one!

Thank you once again for all the support, it means the world to me ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
